


Summer Crushed

by itsmejasper



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult!Jasper, Angst, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Sexual Content, but nothing crazy, cam is not a predator in this lmao, david has a crush on cam, eventual smut perhaps, like i said David is thirsty, there’s a makki sideplot, thirsty david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmejasper/pseuds/itsmejasper
Summary: David spent years secretly longing for Jasper, only to come to his own conclusion that Jasper didn’t feel the same way and his friendship with him was too important to lose. He turns his affections to Cameron as a distraction...and ends up becoming way more enamored than he ever expected.
Relationships: Cameron Campbell/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 64





	1. Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> there are not enough camvid/jaspvid love triangle multi-chapter fics ... so here y’all go it’s gonna get juicy

David could barely contain his excitement as Jasper’s clunky old car pulled up to the place he’d be dreaming about all year. He doesn’t know why summers at Camp Campbell go by so fast and the rest of the year goes by so slow - but he was finally here again.

“Here we are, home skillet,” Jasper says unenthusiastically, while David bounces in his seat. David knows his friend isn’t exactly keen on coming back as a counselor, but he manages to convince him every year. Ever since the incident when they were kids, camp went from being Jasper’s favorite thing to being something of a bore. David swore he’d make this year memorable for Jasper - if he had to come to a place he was less than psyched about, the least David could do was make it fun!

“Geez dude, we’ve been coming here for what, fifteen years? It flips my lid that nothing ever changes.” Jasper’s timberland boots hit the campground as he exits the car and begins to take his luggage out of the backseat.

“That’s the best part - everything always stays the same here,” David says dreamily. “Let me help you with that!”

He runs around the car and grabs some of Jasper’s bags - the man had way too many pairs of sneakers and boots to count, and he’d never be able to carry them by himself. The two of them turn as the bus departs to go pick up this year’s campers - David was sure it would be the same bunch as last year. Oh, what a summer last year had been. Max, Nikki, Neil - they somehow managed to change David’s life for the better, albeit causing him quite a bit of physical (and emotional) trauma. He was thrilled to know they had all enrolled for another year - especially because he didn’t know or trust Max’s parents, and was worried about the kid being there with them all year.

During the year, David and Jasper went back to their shared apartment in Colorado and went through the motion of everyday life. They both had their own boring jobs - out of all the jobs he’s had, Camp Campbell was by far his favorite. The two of them got to spend a lot of time together, whether it be playing video games or hiking outside. Originally, David had been had been from Michigan, but the two of them wound up there to be near Jasper’s work. David had hated having to leave Jasper every year at the end of the summer - the only reason solution seemed to become full-time roommates!

Looking around, David notices that the other counselor had already arrived. Which was interesting, because Gwen never showed up on time for...anything. She was even less enthused about Camp Campbell than Jasper was, which was saying something. She mostly kept to herself and did her own thing outside besides when the three of them counseled the kids together. There was another counselor last summer for a little bit...David’s eyes snap to Jasper at the thought.

Jasper had been a bit...enamored with the other counselor. It was so strange to see his friend who had never shown an interest in anyone be so...love struck. David’s nose twitched at the thought, but thankfully it didn’t bother him like it used to. 

The two of them get their cabin set up - theirs was connected to Gwen’s by a single door, and was the exact same cabin they’d been at since they turned 16 and had become counselors. It too never changed - Jasper’s old posters from nearly ten years ago were still up, and David’s sleeping log always stayed underneath his bed. It didn’t take long for the two of them to set it up like always, and then they were walking back outside to try and get some food before the campers arrived.

“Ugh, dude.” Jasper nudges David’s arm as they walk to the mess hall, “Look who’s back. I was hoping he would’ve finally retired...or gotten arrested.”

It’s like time slows down completely for David as he lifts his eyes and follows where Jasper is looking. There he is - Cameron Campbell. David feels his heart skip a beat, blood on fire as his vision is full of hairy, muscular arms and graying hair and a strong chin. Cameron’s eyes meet his for one electric second and he winks, and David grabs onto Jasper’s arm to keep from falling over. 

His legs feel like jelly and he can barely breathe; he didn’t used to feel this way for Cameron, and it was something of a recent development. He wonders if maybe dreaming about the man all year, waiting for summer to come, made things worse. He, funnily enough, used to carry a torch for Jasper for quite a while. He of course realized Jasper was his best friend and would never see him the same way - he spent so many nights of his childhood at camp laying in bed and staring at the bunk next to him, wishing Jasper would be looking at him longingly back. But it never happened, and David realized if he wanted to keep their friendship strong, he had to move on.

When David started beginning trying to turn his affections away from Jasper, that was when he noticed how...well, attractive Mr. Campbell was. He began to crave every compliment and fall apart completely whenever he did something Cameron didn’t like. This summer...he could tell it was gonna be hard to keep it together around the man. It only got harder and harder every year. Jasper must be able to see he’s malfunctioning, because David realizes his friend is staring at him in confusion.

“Uh, earth to Davey?” he puts an arm around David’s back, trying to hold him up. “What’s the deal?”

“O-oh? Me?” David tried to force his legs to work, entire face on fire. He watched Cameron’s strong arms flex as he picked up a stack of firewood to move to the bonfire pit. His mind was filled with thoughts of Cameron picking him up, pulling him close—

“Yeah, you don’t look too bangin’, man.” Jasper raises an eyebrow, breaking him out of his mind. David usually tells Jasper everything - he has since they became bunkmates in the fourth grade. But he had a feeling his friend wouldn’t exactly approve of him having these feelings for Mr. Campbell. Jasper hates the man enough as it is...and he’s always only wanted the best for David! It not like David ever planned on acting on it anyways, so it wouldn’t be worth making a scene out of.

That in mind, David quickly replies, “I-I’m doing great, Jasper! I’m just excited for camp, and ohgodishecomingoverhere?”

Before Jasper can ask, Cameron has come striding over to them. He clasps his hands together, eyes moving between both of them. “Davey! Jackson! How excellent you’ve come back for another year of camp!”

Jasper rolls his eyes, “It’s _Jasper_ , Mr. C.”

“I-I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mr. Campbell!” David’s eyes sparkle, legs wobbling again. Cameron laughs and pats David on his free shoulder, his hand lingering. David feels his entire body blush as the warmth from his hand radiates through him.

“Glad to have that eagerness, Davey. With that attitude, you’ll have the latrines cleaned out in no time!” Cameron pats his shoulder again, “You’d do that for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course! I’m on it right away, sir!” David promises eagerly, a mop and bucket in his hand in the blink of an eye. Cameron chuckles, looking back to Jasper, “You’d think some of Davey’s energy would rub off on you after all these years! Nervous you’re gonna see some bears this year, Jason?”

Jasper’s face burns in embarrassment at the memory Campbell is referencing, and he scratches his neck, “Aw come off it, dude.”

“Well, I’ve got a job to do boys. Don’t forget the First-Day Bonfire later tonight.” Cameron aims his finger guns in goodbye, and then he’s walking off to the fire pit. David lets out a rattled breath of air, firmly grasping his mop. He’d clean the latrines twice, no, three times so Mr. Campbell would be extra happy. Nothing made David feel better than being on the receiving end of that satisfied face Mr. Campbell makes. Sometimes, he imagines getting him to make that face for other reasons...

“God, Davey.” Jasper chuckles, starting to walk towards the bathrooms. “You’ve been sucking up to that guy since we were kids. You know he’s not that rad, right?”

“I’m not sucking up!” David defends, rubbing his elbow. “I-I just really like the way he runs things around here! It’s the type of organization I hope to have when I’m running the camp someday!”

“Some things never change. I’ve been hearing you say you wanna run this camp since the 90’s.” Jasper’s face softens as he holds open the door for David, “You know that’s why I come back to this dump, right?”

“And I appreciate it, Jasper. My dream won’t be complete without you there with me.” David beams, missing the way Jasper’s cheeks tinge pink. “We’re just two best friends against the world!”

“Always have been, man.” Jasper fist-bumps him, smile genuine. David walks into the latrines, looking at Jasper curiously, “Hey, why’d you come with me?”

“You can’t get all these stalls cleaned by yourself,” Jasper chuckles, pulling a mop out from the corner. “I might as well help you out so I can make sure you don’t overdo it.”

“Me? Overdo it?” David jokes, leaning against his mop. “Never!”

Jasper just rolls his eyes with a laugh, and the two friends begin mopping.

* * *

The day goes by in a whirlwind - the campers arrive, the first bout of summer mania ensues. It isn’t long until they’re all sitting around the campfire, Jasper humming one of his favorite 90’s songs as he roasts his marshmallow next to David. The campers are all talking and chattering in their own little worlds. David breathes in deep, eyes closed and absorbing the scene around him. This is where he longed to be all year - campers around him, Jasper next to him, and a fire crackling in the center of Camp Campbell.

“David! David! Aren’t you going to tell us a story?” Nikki raises her hand and waves it around eagerly.

“Ugh, Nikki. Why?” Max face-palms himself, and the other campers groan, but David already has stars in his eyes as he leaps to his feet and pulls his guitar out from behind his back.

“Why, yes, Nikki! Not only am I going to tell you a story, but I’ll do it with a song accompaniment!” David beams, nudging Jasper. “If I can get a little help from my co-counselor, that is.”

“Davey,” Jasper blushes, trying to shield his face from the campers. David knows Jasper hates when he’s the center of attention, but he just can’t help it sometimes. Jasper is fun and creative at home, and he needs to bring it out around the campers! Just as David begins to strum his guitar, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumps ten feet in the air.

“Whoa, calm down there, Davey.” Cameron grins at him from where he stands next to him, causing David’s eyes to widen and a blush to bloom across his cheeks. “Mind if I get in on a little first day of camp fun?”

David’s heart beats double time at the chance to bond with Cameron. He excitedly nods, “Sure thing, Mr. Campbell! That would be great!”

“Welcome back to Camp Campbell, kids!” Cameron’s arm is now around David’s shoulders as he addresses the campers in front of them. “This year is going to be quite possibly the best one yet, because I’m about to make more profit than ever!”

“It couldn’t get any worse than last year,” Max interjects, causing the other campers to chuckle in agreement.Cameron merely waves him off, continuing, “Things are gonna be a little different than usual this year. I’ve been offered a lucrative position in Thailand running a second Camp Campbell over there. It’ll be great press, meaning great _money_ , for the camp to branch off overseas!”

David’s heart drops into his chest, and he looks up at Cameron with wide eyes. “M-Mr. Campbell? You’re...leaving? For how long?”

“Oh, Davey, don’t you worry. Because you’re going to take over! You’ll have my job - this will be your camp!” Cameron squeezes David close, and he feels like his whole world is tilting and shifting and he’s in some sort of strange dream. His eyes slowly move over to Jasper, who’s sitting on the log with his shoulders slumped and mouth gaping in shock.

“W-What?” David asks faintly, his only clutch on reality Cameron’s warm arm around him.

“I’ll be leaving at the end of the week, but I’ll come back at the end of the summer and see how things go under your direction!” Cameron beams, jostling David.

The camp is his. He already basically runs it anyways, but...Cameron is giving it to him? He trusts him that much? David feels his heart absolutely hammer in his chest - Cameron has made his dream come true. His dream his whole life, Cameron just...

Cameron is leaving for the summer. His words crash over David and nearly squash out his excitement completely. “Y-You won’t be here to see me run it?” David asks, not realizing he’s clutching Cameron’s arm like a vice.

“I don’t need to babysit you, Davey! I’ve still gotta find ways to challenge you, don’t I?” Cameron winks at him again, and David gasps out a small, flustered “oh.” He wanted Cameron to be there to see him succeed - he wanted to make him proud. How could he do that if Cameron was in Thailand? What if he never came back after the summer’s end?

“I just...I need to run to my cabin,” David blurts, completely overwhelmed as he carefully sets his guitar down and practically runs off. He has no idea what he’s feeling, but he needs a moment to try and digest it. He slips into his cabin and grabs his corkboard full of pictures, staring at the images longingly.

Camp Campbell has always been his happy place. There would be no greater honor than getting to run it - it’s his dream, after all. But what is camp without the excitement of getting to see Cameron Campbell himself?

The door creaks open, and David is surprised to see Cameron walk in. David quickly puts his board away and scrambles to his feet. Cameron raises an eyebrow, “You know, Davey, this is...surprising. I thought this camp was your ‘thing.’ I thought you would be happy about this.”

“I-I am!” David instantly blurts, “Mr. Campbell, this is the greatest thing anyone’s ever done for me! I just...”

He trails off, and Cameron leans against the bed frame. “You just what?”

“I just don’t want you to leave,” David says sheepishly, cheeks flaming. “You give me this great honor...I want you to see what I can do.” 

Cameron smirks in a way that sends a thrilling chill up David’s spine. Then he chuckles, “Davey, I’m leaving because I’m confident I know what you can do.”

David can barely handle his praise without breaking down, and he has the sudden urge to ask Cameron if he can kiss him. _‘He’ll be leaving anyways,’_ his thoughts tell him. _‘It’s now or never.’_

“Sir,” David finds himself saying, not thinking at all and overrun with emotion as he takes a step closer to Cameron. “Um, I—“

“You alright, home skillet?”

Jasper opens the door, and David nearly collapses. He quickly takes a step back, Cameron just blinking at him with a raised eyebrow, as Jasper looks at the scene in front of him. “There a problem in here, dudes?” Jasper asks, looking between the two of them confusedly.

“Davey was just accepting my offer,” Cameron casts David a look. David swallows and nods back, and Cameron looks satisfied as he slips out of the room and closes the door behind him.

“What was that?” Jasper raises an eyebrow, kicking off his sneakers and hopping onto his bed.

“He just wanted to make sure I was alright, I guess,” David can’t keep the dreamy tone out of his voice, hugging his pillow to his chest as he lays on his own bed.

“That campfire biz was...really wack.“ Jasper puts his arms behind his head, looking over at David. “But hey, dream come true, right?”

“Yeah,” David breathes, thinking about Cameron being confident in him, “A dream come true.” 


	2. Cold Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title - “david fails to get his shit together”

David dreams about Cameron that night - he dreams about his big hands on him, rumbling praise in his ear as he clutches desperately to Cameron’s back. He dreams about facial hair tickling his nose as Cameron kisses him demandingly and hungrily, never wanting to let David go.

And then, he wakes up, and he’s alone in his bed. With a boner. He quickly rubs the sleep from his eyes as he looks over at Jasper’s bunk - his friend of course was still asleep, as David woke up early and Jasper could sleep until noon back at home. He quickly grabs a towel, holding it over his pants as he sneaks out to get a nice, cold shower.

The shower helps - but not by much. As soon as he gets out and dressed, he might as well just jump back in, because Cameron is chopping wood. He can’t help but pause and watch - Cameron bending down and coming back up, his arm muscles working and the sweat dripping down into the v of his shirt. David tries to look away but he can’t take his eyes off of him, and he scratches the back of his head nervously. 

“David?”

He screams as he realizes Max is standing beside him, and his voice cracks as he responds, “Y-Yes, Max?”

“Not that I care about ‘camp activities’ and all that shit, but Nikki was pretty pumped about going sasquatch hunting today and she won’t shut up about you being late,” Max raises an eyebrow.

“Late? But I’m never—!” David looks down at his watch, and sure enough - sasquatch hunting was supposed to start at 8, and it’s 8:30. “Oh wow. I’m...usually never late.”

“Guess you were distracted, huh?” Max grins at him, and begins walking away. Mortified, David follows after him, “I-I wasn’t distracted, Max! I was just, um, observing—“

“Observing your fat crush on Campbell,” Max laughs, and David begins to think about running off into the woods and never returning.

“Well...you hate camp activities. And yet, you asked me about them for Nikki!” David found himself blurting. Max swiftly turned to him, looking murderously offended, but...David could clearly see Max was flustered and blushing. Over Nikki. David couldn’t help but smile - he supposed be must’ve missed something last summer, but he was happy for Max.

“Nikki is basically a combination of a dude and a squirrel, David,” Max points at him hotly. “Don’t be implying that shit around here!”

“Well,” David says curtly, “I won’t imply if you won’t imply.”

“Fine,” Max glares at him. He grumbles, “David blackmailing me. I guess I must’ve rubbed off on you.”

“I guess so,” David puts his hands in his pockets sheepishly. As he begins to follow Max, he sneaks a peak back, sighing wistfully as he walks off.

It doesn’t take long for him and Max to reach the entrance to the woods, where all the other campers are impatiently waiting. David feels guilt wash over him at their faces - it was the second day of camp, and he was already letting them down. Of course today had to be the one day they actually want to participate in his activities.

“Goooodmorning campers!” David salutes them, “Sorry I was late, but I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

“Is Jasper not coming?” Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow as she looks around. “You two are usually glued at the hip.”

“J-? Oh! Jasper! I must’ve forgotten to wake him up!” David puts his hands over his face in horror as the kids all groan, Nurf throwing down his hiking gear. “Just wait one second kids, I’ll go get—“

“Nonsense, Davey!” Cameron and Jasper walk up to the group, Jasper’s hair a sleepy bedhead as he rubs his eyes. Cameron, who’s dressed in hiking gear, puts his hands on his hips and beams, “I’m ready to...do whatever it is we’re doing out here!”

“You’re coming with us?” David exclaims excitedly, “You never usually participate in camp activities!”

“Yes, well, I may or may not be avoiding my parole offices again.” Cameron waves a hand. “What better place to get lost than in the woods?”

“That is...very true, sir!” David decides not to argue with Cameron about how he should visit with his officers, instead just glad that he can finally show him how good he’s going to run the camp. David feels his palms sweat a bit, and his voice only shakes a little as he holds up his staff and tells the campers to go onwards.

The campers have been walking for about twenty minutes when David manages to slip to the back of the crowd, where Jasper is walking. He says quickly, wringing his hands around his staff in guilt, “Jasper, I am so sorry I forgot about you. I-I don’t know where my head was this morning!”

“It’s cool, home skillet.” Jasper shrugs easily, “You know I always like to sleep as long as I can anyways. What were you doing up so early, though?”

David blushes at the memory, eyes instinctively flashing over to where Cameron walks a few feet in front of them. “Ah, I was just...” David trails off for a second, eyes glued to Cameron as he walks.

Jasper clears his throat, raising an eyebrow, and David realizes Jasper can tell exactly what he’s looking at. His whole face burns red, and he quickly continues with a fake smile, “I-I was just getting things ready for the day!”

“Davey, I can tell when something is...weird with you,” Jasper puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve been here for one day, and your head’s all outta wack! What’s the deal, man?”

“I-I...” David thinks for a split second about telling Jasper - but then he remembers Cameron is leaving in a matter of days, and his strangle behavior will be over. He just has to make it to Friday without blowing his own cover...even though both Max and Jasper have caught him staring at Cameron already. David smiles weakly, “I think I’m just having a hard time adjusting to all the new responsibility I’m about to have. Yesterday was, um, quite a shock to me.”

Jasper looks at him concernedly, “If you don’t want this, you can tell Mr. Campbell that—“

“No! No, I want it more than anything, Jasper!” David instantly says, waving his hands hurriedly. “You know this is my dream...I guess I just didn’t think things would change so quickly.”

“You know things can’t stay the same forever, Davey,” Jasper says a bit softly, blue eyes staring into David’s. The sincere look Jasper is giving him makes something crackle in David’s chest, and something in him can’t bring himself to break it. Those wonderful eyes of Jasper’s have haunted David’s sweetest dreams so many nights, and he almost forgets for a second why he ever forced himself to get over him.

And then he remembers. He remembers and the tension snaps like a rubber band, and David quickly looks away from Jasper. He laughs easily, stretching his arms behind his head, “I-I know things change...and that’s a good thing, right?”

Jasper just grins at David, flicking him in the nose, “What a load of hooey.”

“Jasper,” David bemoans, laughing as he covers his face. “Can we please not—“

“Who’s hooeying back there?” Cameron calls, and David hears Max spout off a “HA!” from where he walks ahead.

“Ooooh! I think I saw something, David!” Nikki grabs onto Max’s arm and shakes it, and David catches the look on Max’s face as he tries to shove her off. He smiles warmly and gestures, “You can follow it, but stay together, you two!” 

Max looks at David murderously again, and David laughs behind his hand as Nikki pulls him and Neil off into the woods, the other campers following and Gwen right on their toes. 

“Ah, doesn’t this bring back old memories!” Cameron slings an arm around David, the other around Jasper. “We’re not on Spooky Island this time, but pretty close, eh?”

David notices Jasper’s nose scrunch up in the way it does when he gets upset, and he looks down. He wishes Cameron would stop bringing up Spooky Island - it was traumatic for Jasper, but he doesn’t really seem to understand that. 

“It’s great that you came along, sir!” David tries to change the subject quickly.

“You know, Davey, I was actually hoping I could get some mono-e-mono time with you before I leave for Thailand,” Cameron pats his shoulder. Jasper looks at Cameron with a raised eyebrow, and David can practically see fireworks going off in front of his eyes.

“M-Me? You wanna spend time with just me?” He bounces excitedly.

“Well sure, I’ve gotta give you a lesson in Cameron Campbell 101 if you’re gonna be taking over!” Cameron says, and David’s knees feel so weak he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to keep hiking. Alone time? With Cameron Campbell?

“Why would Davey need lessons in how to be a con artist?” Jasper rolls his eyes. “He can run this camp in his own, totally tubular way.”

“I’ve had a lifetime of knowledge about finances, and evading taxes. That’s something every business owner needs to know, and something you clearly don’t, Jackson.”

David tugs at his shirt collar, wanting to ease the tension, “That sounds wonderful, Mr. Campbell.”

“I knew you’d jump at the opportunity, Davey,” Cameron ruffles hair hair, shooting chills throughout David’s body. And then, he whispers to David mischievously, “Maybe we can find something other than finances to get up to, hm?”

David’s entire mind and body malfunctions, and he lets out this shrill, girlish giggle. Cameron can’t mean what David thinks he means. What did he mean? David feels horribly stupid as all he can do is breathe out, “Wh-Whatever you want, sir!”

“Tomorrow at seven should be good, then.”

Jasper is looking at David in complete confused astonishment, quickly slipping out of Cameron’s arm and looking at the two of them. He grabs David by the wrist, pulling him away from Cameron as well.

“Wait—“ David reaches back for Cameron, but the man is already walking back down the hill, whistling away as if nothing had ever happened.

“Am I going completely postal, dude?” Jasper holds David out in front of him, looking this disturbed kind of shocked that instantly fills David with shame. “What in the world was that?”

“I-I don’t know,” David says sheepishly, rubbing his arm. “I guess Mr. Campbell just wants to leaves on a good note?”

“What did he whisper to you that made you freak out like that?” Jasper asks incredulously. David lets out a sharp breath of air - thank the lord, his friend didn’t hear. He could still save this.

“I-It was just a joke, Jasper! That’s why I laughed!”

“That,” Jasper points at him, “Was not your laugh, home skillet. That was a Davey noise I’ve never heard.”

“Look, I think you’re looking too much into things,” David holds his hands up, taking a few steps away. “Let’s just get back to the search! We need to find our campers!”

And then David practically runs off into the woods. He’s never been secretive with Jasper before - and it guts him to know his friend is worried about him. But Jasper would never be able to understand; he would worry even more if he knew! David couldn’t help but think about Cameron whispering in his ear, and what would happen “tomorrow at seven.” A part of him was horribly nervous, and yet, another part couldn’t wait to find out. 


	3. Back Off

The next day came and went - David barely slept at all the night before in anticipation of what was to come, and he sent the kids on a scavenger hunt so he could have some time to plan. What should he wear? Regular counselor clothes? Or would Cameron be offended? 

David knew this wasn’t a date. But he didn’t know what was going to happen - would Cameron make a move on him? Or would he break and make a move on Cameron? The latter seemed unlikely, but with how intense his feelings have been, he didn’t even know anymore. Or maybe he was wrong and that was just a friendly whisper?

David had basically been avoiding Jasper all day - he made sure to get up extra early, and then sneak off once the hunt started. He didn’t want Jasper being worried about him or asking him questions - or worse, trying to talk him out of it. He figured it would be better just to tell Jasper what’s happened after it already happened, but knowing his friend, he was giving David his space for a reason.

It was 6:55 pm, and David was staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He washed his hair, brushed his teeth, and wore his greenest counselor shirt. He was ready. He strode over to Cameron’s cabin, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Davey!” The door opens, and there is Cameron, all tall and handsome and David is already sweating. He pulls at the collar of his shirt nervously, smiling brightly, “Hello, sir! I’m ready for my lesson in Cameron Cambell-ing!”

Cameron opens the door, and David walks in. He looks around, never having seen this cabin before, and then his eyes land on—

“Jasper?” David sputters, green eyes wide. “What’re you doing here?”

“Sup, Davey!” Jasper smiles innocently at him. “I thought Mr. Campbell was right when he said I didn’t know anything about finances and, what was that second thing? Tax fraud? So I decided to come and get a radical lesson!”

“Oh, that’ll be...fun,” David forces a smile, unable to fend the disappointment out of his voice. Jasper was just too clever for him - of course he wouldn’t just give David his space. Jasper didn’t trust Cameron, and David couldn’t really blame him after all Cameron had put him through. David sighs and sits down next to Jasper, figuring he could just enjoy the night in the company of his two closest friends.

Things turn out to be...uneventful. Cameron plays a VHS tape he made himself, clearly in the 80’s, about the art of tax evasion. David began to wonder if this was Cameron’s plan all along - maybe he had no romantic intentions. Jasper barely says anything other than trying to contradict the points Cameron makes, and David just feels like sinking down into the couch cushion and never returning. David finally manages to get Cameron to talk about himself - Jasper looks beyond bored during the stories, but David can’t help but hang on to every word.

“And that’s the time I wrestled 72 crocodiles at once in the deserts of Egypt,” Cameron concludes his story, dusting off his hands.

“Wow, Mr. Campbell,” David gushes, “You certainly have lived an interesting life! The stories never seem to end, I...I could listen to them all day.”

“Well, I have plenty more.” Cameron boasts, “If there’s one thing I love talking about, it’s myself!”

“And if there’s one thing I love hearing about, it’s you, sir!” David swoons, and he misses the incredulous look Jasper is giving him.

“Yeah, we all get that you like talking about yourself, Mr. Campbell,” Jasper sighs, chin in his hand. “Anything else we’re missing before we can dip out?”

“We have to go so soon?” David asks, looking at Jasper pleadingly. “I-I can stay, and you can—“

“We’re both leaving together, Davey,” Jasper says almost sharply, causing David’s back to straighten. He hasn’t had Jasper use that tone with him in quite a while, and it’s shocking to say the least. Why is he even here? What is he so angry about?

“Well, hopefully you two learned something before I’m gone,” Cameron waves them off. “I suppose the lesson is over.”

David can’t help but pout, frowning as Jasper stands up and holds the door open for him. He waves at Cameron sheepishly, “Thank you for the nice evening, Mr. Campbell. I’ll see you in the morning!”

“Goodnight, Davey,” Cameron pats his shoulder, shooing him towards the door in a way that screams ‘this night was never supposed to be romantic, and you got yourself all excited over nothing.’ David looks at the ground and sighs as he walks past Jasper, never feeing more disappointed.

He hears Jasper shut the door to the cabin, and his friend is quietly walking behind him. David scratches the back of his neck, voice quiet as he looks at the ground, “Jasper...what was that about?”

“Davey, you just need to give it to me straight.” He can barely meet Jasper’s eyes as his friend asks, “Do you...have a thing for Mr. Campbell?”

“J—! Jasper!” David nearly falls on his face in shock. All the excuses in the world rush through his mind, and he opens his mouth to spout them off...but looking at Jasper he finally feels like he can’t keep lying anymore.

“Oh Jasper!” David wails, throwing his arms around his friend with so much force that the two of them nearly fall on the ground. David can feel the shock course through Jasper’s body, and he doesn’t put his arms around David. David ignores this and barrels on, “I-I don’t know what happened! I just started thinking about him a-and then I started thinking about him all the time, and now it’s gotten so bad and I can’t stop—“

“Schnikes, Davey,” Jasper breathes. “You really wanna get your freak on with Mr. Campbell? He’s so...he’s...”

Jasper is apparently at a loss for words, and David can’t blame him. He’s always cared so much about Jasper’s opinion, and now he feels like his friend must think he’s the biggest creep on the planet. David isn’t used to having crushes - the only other person he’d ever liked is Jasper! He wishes he could explain to his friend that him liking Cameron was the best thing for everyone.

“I-I just...” David sniffles, feeling the tears form in his eyes, “He’s strong and brave and he’s always given me a chance...and he’s so handsome! How is it possible for someone to be so good looking, a-and I’m sorry I let you down Jasper, you must be so weirded out...”

Jasper slowly, finally hugs David back. His voice is soft, “I’m not weirded out, man. I’ll always accept you for who you are. Even if I think you can do way better.”

David chokes out a sob, hugging Jasper tightly - practically clinging to him for dear life. He’s so lucky to have such an amazing best friend, and he says gratefully, “Thank you.”

Jasper loops an arm around David’s back and helps him walk to their cabin. David can tell Jasper’s holding something back, and sure enough, his voice comes out hesitantly, “Mr. Campbell isn’t...boyfriend material, Davey. He hurts basically everyone he’s ever come in contact with, and that’s why he has no family or friends. Don’t you...see the pattern? It would happen to you too.”

“He’s just misunderstood, I think,” David scratches his neck. “Nobody’s ever given him a chance, either.”

Jasper doesn’t say anything else as they walk back to their cabin.

* * *

Sometimes, it’s not easy to be the raddest guy at camp. Especially when your best friend is David. Jasper is about to force himself to tear Cameron a new one, and the part of him that isn’t terrified of confrontation has never been more jazzed. 

Cameron Campbell, to Jasper, is the most bogus person he had ever met. He‘s selfish, he‘s rude, he doesn’t care about anyone but himself and anything but his cash. He lies at every corner, and even worse, he uses David’s adoration for him to get whatever he wanted. 

Jasper knows that David has had this hero worship for Cameron for quite a while - something that Jasper would never be able to understand. He never grew out his adoration for Cambell, either - if anything, it’s gotten way worse. Especially now that Cameron was handing David his dream, Jasper just couldn’t see what angle Cameron was trying to pull. To him, it was totally bunk. Cameron didn’t do anything for anyone but himself, so why was he being so nice to David? David is everything good in the world; he’s always motivated, honest, excited, ready to take on the world with his determination and positive energy. He was...everything that Cameron Campbell wasn’t. What did he think was so amazing about the guy?

And another thing - David never has shown an interest in anyone romantically - Jasper thought it just wasn’t how David rolled. His mind was still reeling from his friend confessing he wanted to...Jasper shivers at the thought. How could anyone want to do anything romantic with someone like Cameron Campbell? David is new to playing the field, and naive, and he can’t see what Jasper sees.

If there’s one thing Jasper is good at, it’s protecting David. This in mind, he waits until David is cuddling his sleeping log and snoring. Then, he walks right back to Cameron’s cabin and doesn’t even bother to knock before opening the door.

“Mr. Campbell,” Jasper crosses his arms. “Me and you gotta have a chat, man.”

Cameron turns around from where he sits watching TV, looking at him curiously, “Jackson? What do you want? Didn’t I teach you enough about outsmarting this country’s failing economy?”

Jasper shakes his head, trying to keep himself from completely going off. “Things have gotten pretty heavy between you and Davey lately. It’s not cool, dude. You need to back off.”

Cameron blinks, eyebrows knitting. A laugh bubbles out of his throat, “Me and...Davey? Am I hearing you right?”

Jasper puts his hands on his hips impatiently, “Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed how outta wack he’s been with you lately!”

“Davey’s always been an exceptionally...wacky person,” Cameron shrugs. “What else is new? I’m not sure I’m following—“

“He wants to bone you, man!” Jasper waves his arms around, “And you need to stop leading him on because we both know you totally do not have what Davey is looking for.”

Cameron just stands there, eyebrows knit and a baffled expression on his face. He raises a finger, and then slowly lowers it, apparently unable to speak. He finally musters, “Davey wants to...what was that you said?”

Jasper studies Cameron’s face - really studies it, and it hits him that he might’ve had no idea what was going on. He hopes Cameron can’t see how pale his face is, “Come on, man, you have to have known...”

“I-I always...thought he admired me so much because I’m rich! And a great role model!” Cameron’s eyes meet Jasper’s, and Jasper can see the straight surprise in them. “I didn’t think Davey had a sexual bone in his noodley body.”

“What was with the whispering yesterday? When Davey did that jacked up laugh?” Jasper points at him hotly.

“I meant that we could wreak a little havoc before I leave! Egg some cabins, go into town and get some strippers...” Cameron looks half hysterical, “You think I meant that I wanted Davey to come here and we would—?”

“So you didn’t invite him here to get down with him,” Jasper clarifies, a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach as he sees the lightbulbs form over Cameron’s head. He sees all the pieces fitting together for the man just like how they did for him - and he suddenly realizes how bad he messed up.

“I invited Davey over to show him the wonders of personal finance. You think I can give my camp over to someone who might accidentally try and file taxes? Or pay anyone over the table?” Cameron puts his hands on his hips. “It’s called business, Jackson!”

“It’s Jasper, dude! I’m...look.” Jasper pinches the bridge of his nose. “Now that you’re...aware, you can be the bigger man and shut him down. Don’t let him keep thinking you’re down with it, alright? He can barely even focus on his job with you around.”

“He can barely—? You know, this is hilariously ironic,” Cameron laughs half-hysterically, palm on his forehead. “I’ve never been the one that Davey’s had an ounce of interest in, you idiot!”

“I know that David’s never been interested in anyone! That’s why this is a major deal!” Jasper yells back. Cameron just clasps his hands over his face and makes a noise of frustration, and Jasper’s sure he’s causing Cameron to malfunction.

“So, he must’ve taken my advice,” Cameron smirks at Jasper, who raises an eyebrow in confusion. Cameron doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, and then zeroes in on Jasper, “And what brings you here, telling me this? Is it because you think you’re better than me, Jason? You want Davey to want you instead?”

Jasper’s entire face catches on fire, and he crosses his arms, “No, man! Davey is my friend, I don’t think about him that way. I’m just trying to look out for him!”

“Well, as Davey’s _friend_ , maybe you should stay out of his love life,” Cameron grins at him.

Jasper grabs his hair in frustration, “Davey doesn’t have a love life! Don’t get any ideas, dude!”

Cameron’s turned around and is walking up the stairs. He waves at him with a grin that makes Jasper’s blood boil, “Thanks for the information, Jackson.”

Jasper throws his arms up in anger and storms out, slamming the door behind him. 


	4. Troubled Waters

\- 1994 - 

David stares down at the flowers he grips like a lifeline in his small hand, counting the thorns on each rose because he’s desperate for any distraction. He’s the only one in the hospital room - the other campers stayed back, but they knew there was no stopping David. He’d have walked to the hospital if it was his only option - Jasper is his best friend, after all. 

He can’t imagine camp without Jasper, and the idea terrifies him as he looks over at his friend. Jasper is passed out, face pale, breathing shallow, and heart monitor beeping. His chest is stitched back up by now, covered in stained gauze that his small fingers clutched at. What are the odds of Jasper getting attacked by a bear? Probably not as slim as the odds of him surviving. David knows he’ll be haunted for the rest of his life at the memory of the bear tearing into Jasper. He clutches tighter to his flowers at the thought.

“Davey...”

David’s eyes snap up and he sees Jasper’s heavy blue eyes on him. His eyes instantly fill up with tears, and he scrambles to his friend’s bedside.

“Jasper!” He grips his arm excitedly, “I-I didn’t know if you’d wake up!”

Jasper cracks a weak smile, “This is so not cool, dude...”

A half-hysterical laugh bubbles out of David’s throat, and he throws his arms around him. “I’m so happy you’re okay! Everyone else left, but I wouldn’t! In the name of Cameron Campbell, I pledge I won’t leave until you’re out of here!“

Jasper is quiet for a few minutes, arms limp but body shaking as David hugs him. He finally says, “Um, Davey?” 

“Yeah, buddy?” David pulls back, green eyes hopeful and teary. It suddenly hits him that Jasper looks...embarrassed. Did he do something to upset him? David blinks, “Are you o—“

Jasper grabs his face and kisses him. It’s chaste, and short, and David feels like his brain is short circuiting and the only thing he can think about is how soft Jasper’s lips are. He had never...thought about kissing Jasper before. But now, it‘s all he can think about and Jasper quickly releases him, hands over over his eyes and face absolutely bright red.

“I-I’m sorry, Davey! I just figured...I don’t wanna die without having my first kiss a-and you’re the only one at camp who...” Jasper’s voice tapers off, muffled behind his hands. 

David blinks away his shock from the kiss and instinctively fires back, “You’re not going to die, Jasper!”

Jasper just shrugs, and his friend looks so miserable as he puts a hand over his wounded chest. David’s face softens and he can feel his lips tingle as he says, “It’s okay that you kissed me, Jasper. Friends kiss all the time!” 

Do friends kiss all the time? David honestly has no idea, but Jasper smiles and he decides to take his own word for it. His friend says softly, “Thanks for staying with me.”

”I’ll always be here for you, Jasper,” David says, cheeks warm, and it hits him like a train that looking at Jasper makes him feel...butterflies. He swallows and tries to ignore it, but he’s never felt anything stronger in his life. He reaches out his hand, and Jasper smiles tearily and takes it. David never wants to let go, and he vows not to.   
  


\- Present Day -   
  


David swings his legs over the side of the dock, watching the kids having fun in the lake. Today’s activities was supposed to be swimming lessons, but as usual, things didn’t really go as planned. The kids ended up getting into a high stakes bet over who could touch the bottom of the lake first, and since David knows it’s impossible, he figures he’ll let them have their fun until they get tuckered out.

Jasper is nearby, standing near the shore and watching the kids nervously, making sure nobody is drowning. David always thought it was so...well, there was no other word but “cute” to describe Jasper’s nervousness. Ever since the bear attack, his friend has been paranoid about anything you could possibly think of. David giggles a bit behind his hand as Jasper hikes up his baggy shorts and runs into the water, trying to get Nikki to come back up after being down for too long.

David notices Cameron watching as well where he stands on the shore with a whistle in his mouth, and to his chagrin, he begins walking over. He still can’t help but feel embarrassed about the day before - what had he been thinking? That Cameron wanted him to come over, and they’d “get down,” as Jasper would say? How could he have been so...ignorant? 

“Jason has always been a bit...what’s that lingo he uses? Off the chain?” Cameron sits down next to him as he watches Jasper as well, causing David’s back to straighten nervously.

“Yep, that’s our Jasper...” David smiles weakly, unable to stop thinking about Jasper’s reaction last night. Jasper knows about his crush and David can tell his friend was trying his hardest to be supportive, but it‘s pretty obvious he‘s disturbed over the whole thing. He practically ran out of their cabin the minute he walked David back last night.

“So...everything seemed to work out with you two, huh?” Cameron nudges David. David knows what Cameron is referencing, and he nods.

“Yeah, I ah, listened to what you said,” Davey blushes, and Cameron smiles victoriously.

“So, you two live together?” Cameron asks, and David’s shoulders loosen a bit as he beams. Cameron has never asked about his life outside of camp before, and he felt his mood brighten.

“It used to be so horrible saying goodbye at the end of the summer, so I packed up and we got an apartment!” David beams, swinging his legs. “It’s really fun! Oregon is way more fun than Michigan - there’s so many trails to hike and things to see! Jasper collects old VHS tapes, so we always—“

“Michigan to Oregon? That’s a pretty big commitment to make for a friend, Davey.” Cameron gestures for Jasper, “Especially for a friend who doesn’t seem like he...brings much to the table.”

“Mr. Campbell,” David chuckles easily. “Jasper is the peanut butter to my jelly! He brings everything to the table just by being himself. Plus, he comes back to my favorite place every year for me!”

Cameron rubs his chin thoughtfully, looking between David and Jasper. David’s eyes dart around in confusion, unsure what’s going on in Cameron’s mind. The other man leans back on his palms, and David can’t take his eyes off the part of his chest that the V in his shirt doesn’t cover. He quickly tries to look away before Cameron notices, tugging at his own collar nervously.

“He certainly had a reason besides you to stick around last summer, didn’t he?”

David rolls his eyes instinctively, “I suppose so.” He isn’t jealous about Jasper’s crush on the other counselor anymore, but it still doesn’t bring up fond memories.

He doesn’t see the way Cameron grins at his reaction. Cameron chuckles, “I remember how...weird that got. It got really weird.”

“Yeah,” David scratches his neck. “Good thing he’s gone though, right?”

Cameron just smiles at David, and then stands up. He cracks his back, talking as he stretches, “I think I might go for a swim. Might as well enjoy the camp while I’m here, right?”

“That sounds—“ Before David can encourage him, Cameron takes his shirt off. The words roll off David’s tongue as he looks at Cameron’s bare chest - hair and pecs and abs and—

“Oh my,” David says behind his hand, heart hammering as Cameron grins at him.

“You like what you see, Davey?” He puts his hands on his hips, and he begins unbuckling his belt buckle. David’s eyes trail down Cameron’s silver happy trail, and he gets just a peak of neon green speedo, and then he can’t handle it anymore. He jumps up so fast that he nearly falls backwards, and he pointedly keeps his clipboard in front of his pants as he backs away.

“W-Well, you have fun, sir!” He salutes him with his free hand, and then he’s running back to his cabin as fast as he can. He slams the door and locks it before sinking against the wall, fanning himself off with his hand. That was....way too much. He knows he’ll never get the image of Cameron shirtless - and almost pants-less - out of his head now. He supposes there‘s no better time like the present than to take a cold shower.

* * *

Jasper has definitely messed up.

David sits on his left, Gwen on his right, as the three of them wait for a “Counselor’s Meeting” to begin. Jasper assumes this is Cameron’s goodbye speech - as if any of them care. Well, one of them might care way too much...

Earlier that day, Jasper has been just trying to do his job and stop the kids from drowning themselves when he looked over and saw Cameron practically giving David a strip show. Jasper told Cameron how his friend felt, and now the guy was tormenting David with it! He had almost gotten so angry that he’d quit right there. That‘s probably exactly what Cameron wants him to do. 

He’s not sure if it’s normal for a friend to be this...angry, but he can’t help that it really gets on his nerves. He doesn’t want his homie to get taken advantage of, and he doesn’t want David falling for a piece of junk like Campbell. David deserves someone radical, and Cameron’s a total square. And he has to admit - David’s never liked anyone in his life, and it bothers him to no end that a scumbag like Campbell gets to be that person. 

Speaking of, Cameron finally walks into the cabin, and stands in front of the three of them. David instantly looks more alert, eager to give the man every ounce of his attention. Jasper rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“Now, I know I’m supposed to be leaving tomorrow,” Cameron clasps his hands together, looking solemn. “You’re all very upset about this. I would be too, if I were you. I’m the greatest thing to happen to this camp - what would Camp Campbell be without the ‘Campbell?’ It would just be...‘camp.’”

David wipes a tear away, “So true, sir.”

He continues, “And then I came to a realization as a business man. Handing your business over without mentoring someone is a pretty big deal. And that’s why I’m staying for the summer to work with Davey!“

Jasper’s exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course it couldn’t be as easy as Cameron just leaving and everything going back to normal. Jasper takes a second to just...look at the way David is reacting. His cheeks, the tip of his nose, and his ears are blushing red. His eyes are big and excited, his leg bouncing as he taps his fingers together nervously. Something about it...made Jasper feel all outta wack. He couldn’t put his finger on why, but he really didn’t want Cameron to be the one making David feel this way.

“Oh Mr. Campbell!” David exclaims excitedly, “You’re not leaving? You’re staying with me—I mean, with us, all summer?”

Cameron grins, “Precisely! You’ll constantly be right under me, learning all that you need to know about taking over such a big responsibility! You may clap!” 

Gwen claps unenthusiastically, and David quickly joins in (with much more enthusiasm, of course). Jasper does nothing but scowl and watch as David sweats and practically falls apart at the opportunity.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say!” David blushes, “Thank you so much, sir!”

Cameron holds up a hand, “I do have another announcement. I’ve realized that since Davey is going to be working with me so much, we’ll need another counselor to lift some of the load off...Girl...and Jackson!”

Gwen doesn’t even correct him, just rolling her eyes, and Jasper knows now that trying to tell Cameron his name is a futile effort. He knows after all these years, the man has to know it and just pronounces it wrong to piss him off. 

“Another counselor?” David asks inquisitively, “Are you sure that’s necessary? We have a great and very capable little team here!” 

“He has such determination that he already replied to mynemail and is on board,” Cameron says proudly. “I’m sure some of you must remember Daniel from last year, correct?”

And then Cameron’s eyes meet Jasper’s. He feels his hands go clammy and his stomach twist in knots. He slowly inhales, bottom lip wobbling.

David looks at Jasper in alarm, and he reaches a hand out to him concernedly, “Jasper, are you-?”

“You want me to bounce, man?” Jasper stands up, raising an eyebrow at Cameron. “Well you can fuck off. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Jasper—!“ David tries again, voice thick with shock and worry, but he’s already stormed out. The minute he slams the door to the cabin behind him, he grips at his wavy hair in frustration. Cameron thinks he can get David all to himself by inviting Jasper’s psycho ex back for the summer? He can handle that, and he can handle keeping David away from Cameron. He’s David’s best friend, and nothing is going to come before that. Cameron wants try and get up in Jasper’s grill?

He doesn’t know whose grill he’s messing with. 


	5. Last Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loved writing this flashback angst

\- LAST SUMMER -   
  


“Aw, dude—!” Jasper giggles, snorting as he laughs, “Come off it, I gotta get back to the kids...”

“What? I’m serenading you. It’s called modern romance,” Daniel grins suavely, playing some notes on his violin. Jasper is blushing and giggling and unable to meet Daniel’s eyes, and David just wants to spontaneously combust.

How has this become his summer? How has this become his life? He’s liked Jasper every single year since they were in the fourth grade and they shared their first kiss. He’d do anything for his friend, and he’s always there for him - maybe that‘s why Jasper will never see him in the same light. Maybe David is so deep in the friend zone it has made him invisible.

And he‘s okay with that! Sometimes, sure, he gets a little down about it. But he always had Jasper’s friendship at the end of the day, and he’d take that in a heartbeat over nothing. He’s done a great job of liking Jasper in secret for the past fourteen years, and he was pretty sure he could keep doing it the rest of his life.

He was pretty sure until this summer ruined everything. Because now, he has to watch Jasper blush and act like a complete mess over  _ Daniel _ . What does Daniel have that David doesn’t? According to Jasper, nothing’s going on between the two of them besides some harmless flirting. But David can barely even focus on his job - this is supposed to be the best time of the whole year, and now it’s ruined.

“No, you’re right Jasper. how about we get back to work?” David tries to say cheerily but he can’t keep the uncomfortableness out of his voice.

“I’ll see you later, home skillet,” Jasper promises Daniel, and then he’s got his hands stuffed in his pockets and he’s striding over to David.

“Sorry about that,” Jasper chuckles as they begin to walk to the mess hall.

“I’m happy you’re...having fun this year, Jasper, but I really don’t see the appeal,” David crosses his arms, tilting up his chin. “Daniel just doesn’t seem to fit in here.”

“This doesn’t sound like the Davey I know. Isn’t Camp Campbell supposed to be the camp for everyone?” Jasper raises an eyebrow.

“Well the Jasper I know would never recite the camp motto unironically,” David turns his head away from Jasper, hoping he can’t tell how upset he is.

“Davey,” Jasper puts his hand on David’s shoulder, but he shrugs it off. He instantly feels bad as Jasper looks hurt, stuffing his hand back in his pocket. Jasper tries again, “Davey, Daniel is totally tubular. And I don’t use that term lightly. Why don’t you trust my judgement?”

“Why don’t you trust mine?” David feels his eyes heating. “Daniel is bad news, Jasper. And it pains me to say it, but I think that you can do much better.”

“Sorry Daniel can’t live up to your wigged out standards,” Jasper rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Nobody’s ever good enough for you, and that’s why you’re never gonna be happy.”

“Well a-at least I know what I want!” David feels the tears pricking his eyes as Jasper storms away. David stops walking, and he hugs himself, calling, “And when this doesn’t work out, I-I’m going to feel bad of course, but I’m also going to say I told you so!”

David doesn’t see Jasper for a few more hours, and he delves as deep into camp activities as he can. Eventually, he begins to calm down, and he can’t help but feel like he was being unfair. He feels bad for fighting with Jasper, and he knows that Jasper’s crush on Daniel is exactly that. It’s a crush. Crushes go away, but David’s feelings for Jasper never will. He can keep waiting. All he’s ever done is wait. 

With this in mind, David quickly makes Jasper some apology pizza rolls (Jasper’s favorite) and sets off to find him. He looks all around camp - in the cabins, the mess hall, the lake, the boats. Jasper seems to be nowhere.

A chord of fear strikes David; what if Jasper got angry with him and left camp? He stops near the latrines, the last place to look. If he knows anything from living with Jasper, it’s that his friend takes a long time in the bathroom (IBS, the poor thing).

“Jasper?” David calls into the bathroom. “Jasper, I know you’re in there. I can see the footprints in the ground from your timberland boots.” 

For a second, David gets no reply. Then, to his absolute relief, he hears, “I keep telling you, you can just call them ‘tims.’”

David lets out a laugh of relief, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Jasper hadn’t left him. He says softly, “I um, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I made you some pizza rolls that I snuck in in case of an emergency.”

“W-Wow Davey, that’s rad...” Jasper replies, and David realizes how frazzled he sounds, “U-Um, just...hold on a sec....”

He hears some rusting around, the toilet paper container banging, and then Jasper hesitantly walks out. David tilts his head in confusion at his friend’s appearance - his hair is all messy, his shirt is untucked, and he can see his belt isn’t in the loops. David blinks, “Are you alright, Jasper? Do you have an upset stomach? I brought your tummy medicine if you—“

“He’s fine,” Daniel’s head pokes out of the latrine door, hair just as messy. “We were just getting up to a...camp activity of our own.”

“W-What?” David looks from Daniel to Jasper, who looks incredibly embarrassed. Jasper scratches behind his head, cheeks burning red, and he’s not saying anything. Why isn’t he saying anything?

“It’s cool, Davey,” Jasper smoothes down his hair. He starts walking away, waving to Daniel, “I’ll catch you on the flip, my bromide.”

“You weren’t calling me your bromide a second ago, J.J.” Daniel purrs, and Jasper blushes again and increases his pace. David nearly falls on his face trying to keep up with him, and his mind is whirling a mile a minute. 

“Jasper, what did that mean?” David asks almost desperately. “What camp activity could possibly take place in the bathroom?”

“Come on, man...” Jasper rubs his hands over his face, clearly incredibly flustered, “Don’t make me spell it out for you. We were, um, just...getting a little freaky, is all.” 

David feels the world slow down all at once, and everything clicks into place. Daniel and Jasper, they were...making out in there, at the very least. He feels the tears well up in his eyes as he watches Jasper try and smooth down his hair, cheeks still flushed, belt dangling out of the loops.

“Oh,” David hears himself say, eyes completely blurred over with tears. “I-I see.”

“Please don’t tell Mr. Campbell, dude,” Jasper says sheepishly, as if it’s no big deal. As if Daniel hadn’t only been at this camp for three weeks and had already done what David had been hoping to do his whole life: win over Jasper. It was just...it was a David thing. David wasn’t good enough for Jasper, and he knew that, but he always hoped Jasper would want to love him anyways.

But he didn’t. He wanted to love Daniel.

“Jasper,” David’s voice is thick with emotion as he stops, and Jasper looks at him in confusion as he stops too.

Jasper’s confusion turns to instant worry, “Davey, are you okay—?”

“I wish nothing but the best for you,” David’s voice is soft, and his eyes are on the ground. “I hope Daniel makes you happy.”

Jasper blinks, completely bewildered, “I’m not really catching your drift...?”

David just shakes his head, feeling the tears finally flow out of his eyes, and then he’s turned around and rushes away. He never knew it could hurt this bad to see the person you love with someone else. And he knows he can’t spend the rest of the summer watching it.

David rushes into his cabin, drags open his suitcase, and starts throwing his things inside of it. Camp Campbell was his happy place and now that place was ruined. Maybe in another life, he’d put the camp over his feelings for Jasper - but not this one. He prides himself on never quitting anything, not since he got his first camp badge when he was ten - but be would gladly resign the camp to Jasper if that meant he would never catch them “getting freaky” again.

“Oh, hooey,” David shuts his suitcase, “How am I going to tell Mr. Campbell? He’ll be so disappointed...”

It doesn’t take long for David to find Cameron - he’s supposed to be picking up trash for his community service, but he’s lounging next to the trash can with sunglasses on. He flicks his sunglasses down as he watches David trudge up to him.

“Mr. Campbell...” David sniffles, watching Cameron’s eyes travel down to David’s suitcase. “I-I’m so sorry, sir. I don’t know what to say...”

Cameron stares at David, raising an eyebrow, “What’s going with all...this, Davey?” He gestures to David’s sad state, and his suitcase. 

“I-I don’t know what to do, Mr. Campbell,” David begins pacing back and forth. “I can’t handle Jasper and Daniel anymore. Excuse my language, but I can’t work another dang day with the two of them in the same room!”

“Whoa, watch those dangs, kid.” Cameron shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t see the problem. Why do you care if they’re getting touchy-touchy in the bathrooms?”

David stops, eyebrows raising into his hairline as he blushes, “H-How did you know?” He adds pleadingly, “Please don’t fire Jasper!”

“Fire him? Counselor-counselor drama is what makes this camp interesting,” Cameron snorts. “Lesson one in running a camp - always keep cameras everywhere.”

David frowns, “...Even in the bathroom, sir?”

“Even in the bathroom!” Cameron beams. He waves a hand, saying jokingly, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous.”

Cameron peeks up at David, who’s standing there like a guilty, lost puppy. He’s hugging himself, staring at the ground with teary eyes, and he knows the exact minute the realization hits Cameron.

“Oh my God,” Cameron jumps up from his seat. He points at David, “You like Jasper!”

“Shhh! Mr. Campbell!” David begs, hands over his face as he blushes uncontrollably. “He has no idea, and he never will! It’s not like it even matters, he doesn’t....he’d never see me like that...”

“Davey, Davey, Davey,” Cameron pats him on the shoulder. “There are so many pieces of advice from my long, rich, life that I can bestow upon you. Here’s the one I pick.”

David looks at him hopefully through watery eyes. Cameron continues, “You never let your enemies get the best of you. Never! You think Daniel’s a piece of shit, right?”

David frowns, “Well, that’s a bit harsh—“

“But you do though, don’t you?” Cameron interrupts, hands on his hips.

David raises a finger, but lowers it. “Maybe a little.” 

“More than a little! And you want that piece of shit to get the satisfaction of getting Jackson all to himself?” Cameron says defiantly, “No way! You’ll annoy the every-loving fuck out of him with your annoying positively until HE leaves!”

David sniffles, wiping his nose, “Y-You think so?”

“I know so! And between you and me, the only way to really win is to forget the 90’s nerd all together,” Cameron says, snapping David’s attention to him. “You can never be friends with someone you want to bang, Davey. It never works...trust me.”

“B-But—! But I can’t stop being friends with Jasper,” David hugs himself tighter, eyes full of tears again. “He’s my favorite person in the world! I-I wouldn’t be able to bear life without him...”

Cameron rolls his eyes, shrugging, “Well, if you can’t give him up, then you gotta get over it.”

“How do you just get over someone?” David begins pacing again, “Someone you’ve liked for your whole life?”

“Decide you like someone else, I guess?”

David rubs his chin. If this conversation with Cameron has taught him anything, it’s that he’s right. He can’t be friends with someone he’s in love with. If his only two options are forget Jasper or get over him, he knows which one he has to pick.

“Thanks, Mr. Campbell,” David says softly, rubbing his eyes. He peeks at the other man, “Why’d you make me feel better, anyways? I, hah, never really thought you...cared about other people’s problems.”

“Well, if you left camp, it would be my problem,” Cameron puts his hand back on David’s shoulder. He glances at David, “And for the record, Jasper obviously has shitty taste choosing that cult freak over you.”

David feels warmth bloom throughout his chest, and he can’t help but smile. He flings his arms around Cameron in a thank you hug, “Thank you, sir. For everything!”

“Come on, Davey,” Cameron swats him off, but David can see there’s the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

And then it all clicks. Cameron has always been there for him, always given him a chance, always been tall and strong and handsome and admirable. He’s brave and courageous and smarter than anyone would give him credit for. If a guy that amazing could believe in David, then maybe Jasper was making the wrong choice.

David sneaks another peek at Cameron as he starts to walk away, and he feels the warmth in his heart again. Maybe getting his mind off of Jasper wouldn’t be so hard, after all. 


	6. Distraction - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so long that I split it up - David’s side, and Jasper’s side. Jasper’s will be coming shortly :)

“Jasper, it’s okay,” David rubs Jasper’s back as his friend lays face-down in his pillow, exactly where he’d been ever since Daniel’s white car had pulled into the camp parking lot.

“I’m totally wigging out, dude,” Jasper’s muffled voice says anxiously. “Why does Mr. Campbell have to be such a bogus loser.” 

David frowns, but he can’t help but side with his friend on this one. He did give Cameron the benefit of the doubt that maybe he really did intend on hiring another counselor, and that Daniel was the most eager to be there. However, Cameron also knew that he nearly poisoned the whole camp and it took a lot for David to get him to go away. 

Daniel almost sent Jasper into a...dark place. He had tried to get Jasper to join his cult, and being so love struck and desperate to fit into Daniel’s life, Jasper had almost joined. Instead, David managed to trick Daniel into drinking his own poisonous kool-aid, and the camp was rid of him. At least...until now.

“I promise, it’ll be okay!” David assures Jasper, patting him firmly on the back. He looks down, “As long as you don’t fall in love with him again, of course.”

Jasper lifts his head from the pillow, and looks at David with an expression of disgust, “Ew, don’t be nasty, man. I didn’t love Daniel.”

David blinks in surprise, “B-But—!”

“There’s a difference between wanting to get down and dirty with someone and loving them, Davey,” Jasper says, and he eyes David sharply. “I think you need to figure that out, too.”

“I’m hoping you’re not referring to my...crush,” David tilts his chin up and crosses his arms. “And I know what love is, thank you very much.” Jasper just blinks at him curiously in response, causing a panging in David’s chest that he instantly chooses to ignore.

“Ugh, I haven’t seen him since his totally freaky ‘ascension party.’” Jasper looks out the window nervously, “You think the breakup was implied, right? You don’t think he thinks we’re still—?”

“Jasper, he brainwashed you and tried to make you drink poison.”

“Right,” Jasper points at him in confirmation. “Alright. Hopefully I can just avoid—“

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my two favorite counselors!” Daniel stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

David screams and Jasper nearly falls off the bed. Daniel always just seems to...pop up out of nowhere. It’s always been very off-putting, and David quickly glances at Jasper to see his reaction.

“How was jail, Danny?” Jasper glares, crossing his arms. David tries to ignore the prickles in his chest hearing Jasper call Daniel by the same nickname he did last summer. 

“Are you still mad about that, J.J?” Daniel tilts his head in an unsettling way. “I’ll have you know, I got out of jail on good behavior. Clearly, I’ve repented and learned my lesson!”

Jasper merely scoffs and looks away. David forces a smile, “Well, I’m glad there are no hard feelings, Daniel. Hopefully we can all have a fun summer together!”

“Ah, David,” Daniel’s fingers come together in one spidery movement. “I hear this camp is going to be running underneath you. I can’t wait to see how it goes.”

“Um...thank you?” David looks left to right uncomfortably.

“It’ll definitely give me and J.J more time to get...reacquainted,” Daniel grins at Jasper, who instantly cringes.

“Gag me with a spoon!” he holds up a hand. “No way. You had your chance, man.”

“You might now want me now...but you will,” Daniel winks at Jasper, who rolls his eyes. David can’t help but feel a protective energy rise in him, and he stands up.

“Daniel, I really hope we can all get along this summer, but I think it would be best if you gave us some time alone.” David slowly begins pushing Daniel out the door, who still has that emotionless smile on his face.

“I’ll be back,” Daniel waves at Jasper, and then David closes the door.

David frowns as he scratches the back of his head, “That was...”

“Super jacked up? Totally.” Jasper pouts, “I can’t believe I have to spend the rest of the summer with that guy.”

“Just stick with me and stay away from him,” David smiles at Jasper, who smiles weakly back. “It’s like what I tell the kids when I teach them about dangerous animals - ‘If you stay away, you’ll be okay!’”

David hears himself tell this to Jasper, but he really hopes his friend will listen this time. Jasper couldn’t make the same mistake twice. Right?

* * *

“And that’s how you tie a Celtic knot, kids!” David holds up the craft of the day later that evening, watching as the kids all begrudgingly try and complete it.

“Don’t you think this is kinda fucking complicated?” Max glares as he holds up his craft, which is very...incorrect.

David just beams, “Challenge strengthens character, Max! Keep at it and you’ll be happy with the results!”

David has been trying his hardest not to pay it any mind, but he knows he has to check on Jasper. He slowly walks over to where the counselors sit...or, are supposed to be sitting. Only Gwen is there, on her phone and clearly not having touched the craft.

“Gwen?” David asks, eyes burning holes into the two empty chairs next to her. He laughs a bit nervously, “Where’s Jasper and Daniel? Don’t they know it’s craft time?”

“Yeah, they know.” Gwen doesn’t look up from her phone, “They just don’t care.”

David’s heart drops, “Where are they then?”

Gwen shrugs, “I dunno. I honestly haven’t looked up from this fanfic in an hour.”

David stands there, thinking about all the places the two of them could be right now. He thinks back to catching them in the bathroom, and he swallows as he looks down. He’s over Jasper. Why does he feel like this?

David thinks back to Jasper saying he didn’t love Daniel, and Jasper telling Daniel there wouldn’t be a second chance - maybe it‘s all just an act that Jasper put on so David wouldn’t be worried again. Jasper’s annoyed at how he and Daniel ended, sure, but maybe he does miss him. Maybe he still has feelings for him. David remembers the spell that Daniel cast over Jasper last summer - he’s known Jasper almost their whole lives, and he’s never seen him like that before.   
  
Jasper usually is paranoid, a bit soft spoken, and overthinks everything he does. When he was with Daniel...he was wild, reckless, and didn’t care about anything but the passion he was chasing. It was so unlike him that David has feared he had lost his friend for good. Is it possible to just get over someone? David stares at Jasper’s empty chair, asking himself the same question.

Before he can feel the pain he did last summer at the thought of Daniel and Jasper together, he spots Cameron whistling as he walks past the craft tent. He’s never felt more relieved in his life for his thoughts to shift from Jasper instantly to Cameron. 

David’s eyes sparkle as he waves excitedly, “Mr. Campbell! Over here!” 

Cameron turns and then strides over, looking around at the crafts, “You know you can leave it to the _lame_ counselors to do the craft. You’re about to be head honcho around here!” 

David blushes and rubs the back of his neck, “Aw, sir, I really—“ 

“Where are the other lame counselors? I only see Girl,” Cameron gestures to Gwen, who doesn’t look up as she flicks him off. 

“I...I’m not sure,” David frowns as he looks away, not meeting Cameron’s eye. 

“Well that didn’t take them long,” Cameron nudges David suggestively, who only frowns more. Cameron seems to see the look on David’s face, because he slings an arm around him and leads him behind the mess hall, away from everyone else. Cameron puts his free hand on his hip, “Come on, Davey! I thought you were over that!” 

“I-I am!” David instantly blurts, looking at Cameron in alarm. He clears his throat and says quieter, “I just care about Jasper’s wellbeing too much. We’ve always looked out for each other but if I learned anything from last summer, he won’t listen. He can handle himself with a...dangerous cultist who tried to kill him...right?”

“He may use the same dumb lingo from when you guys were kids, but he’s a grown man. He knows exactly what he’s getting himself into,” Cameron scowls. “Or he’s just an idiot.”

The image of Jasper walking out of the latrine, belt buckle hanging from around his hips, has haunted David’s mind ever since it happened. It flashes in front of his eyes - Jasper’s messy hair, his blown pupils, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning red - and he pinches his temples, “I...just need a distraction, sir. I-I know you told me that last summer, and I tried, but...”

“That’s some advice from a smart man. Maybe I could provide some assistance,” Cameron takes a step closer to David, and he suddenly realizes his back is against the wall of the mess hall. He tries to ignore the excited tingling that shoots throughout his body, looking down as he rubs his elbow.

“I just wish I could make your advice work, sir,” David smiles weakly. “I mean, trust me, I’m plenty distracted by you enough as it is.”

David hears the words leave his mouth after he already says them, and his eyes double in size as Cameron looks at him in surprise. What did he just say? He just meant it as a joke, if anything, but the words came out before he could even filter them! He quickly throws his hands over his face in horror, face bright red “I-I meant—!”

“So he was right,” Cameron grins, and David is sure he’s in a dream because he has absolutely no idea what’s happening. He raises an eyebrow, “Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, Davey?”

“S-Sir?” He squeaks, peeking out from behind a shaking finger.

“I know what you want, Davey. You’re about to get this whole camp, but you want the full package, huh? Cameron Campbell included.”

David feels like he’s about to keel over and hyperventilate. Thousands of questions begin to flood this mind - how does Cameron know? Is he that obvious? Is Cameron just teasing him? All he can do is hide behind his hands and try not to spontaneously combust.

Cameron’s big hands suddenly hook around David’s, lowering them away from his face, and David swears his heart is about to rip straight out of his chest and explode in the air like a giant firework. Cameron leans his face in, “Here’s another lesson in running a business. Always take what you want.”

And then David finally breaks, and he grabs Cameron by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. Cameron instantly kisses him back, and...he’s doing it so fiercely. With such a heat and intensity that David’s legs go completely weak, and if he wasn’t leaning against this wall he’d be a puddle on the floor. He clutches desperately at Cameron’s shirt collar because finally, finally, he’s getting what he wanted. And it feels amazing.

David kisses him with a passion he had no idea he was capable of. As his tongue slides against Cameron’s he wonders if he would’ve kissed Jasper like this, had his friend given him the chance. He thinks of their first kiss, which was nothing like this - sweet, chaste, and—

The thought of Jasper instantly shatters something in him, and his head feels dizzy and he has to pull back for air. His whole face must be burning red, hair a complete mess, because Cameron merely chuckles at him as he wipes his mouth.

“W-What will I tell Jasper?” David breathes, the only sentence he can produce as he stares up at Cameron. The other man’s face is flushed too, lips glistening, and David has to keep himself from lunging at Cameron for more.

Cameron shrugs, “Does he tell you the things he gets up to?”

“S-So you’re really—?” David gestures, green eyes absolutely shocked. “You’re not...? You actually wanted me to—?”

“Between you and me, Davey - ever since I figured it out completely on my own, it’s all I can think about,” Cameron grins at him in a way that makes David feel like the man wants to eat him alive. It sends shivers up his spine and all the blood in his veins roaring - and he really wants Cameron to keep looking at him like that.

All David can muster is, “S-Sir, I think I’m...either going to faint or have a heart attack.”

“Don’t die yet, Davey. Things are about to get fun around here,” Cameron winks at him, patting him on the shoulder. But this time, when he touches him, it lingers. One finger trails away from David’s shoulder and runs down his back, and he gasps in surprise. Cameron merely chuckles, and then he’s walking away.

”Oh dear.” David puts a hand to his head, watching Cameron walk off, and he has no idea what he’s gotten himself into. But he’s eager to find out.


	7. Distraction - Part II

‘If you stay away, you’ll be okay.’

That‘s all Jasper keeps telling himself as he walks out of the mess hall, eating some of the Quartermaster’s mystery meat and making his way towards the craft table. He‘s...less than jazzed about Daniel being back, and knows this is just Cameron’s plot to try and scare him off. Well, he’ll be damned if he lets it bother him.

Unfortunately, he can’t really stay away from Daniel, being as the man is following him around just to get a rise out of him. Jasper rolls his eyes as he hears footsteps behind him, “Dude. What do you want?”

“To talk,” Daniel is suddenly next to him, that smile plastered on his face. Jasper has never really been sure why he was so enamored with Daniel last summer - he does think there‘s something oddly adorable about his appearance, but he can’t put his finger on why. Or what is missing.

“About what?”

“I know you hate Cameron Campbell. He told me when he reached out to me. You know I’m here just to piss you off, right?” Daniel smirks, and Jasper can’t help but laugh a bit hysterically.

“Oh boy, am I aware,” Jasper snorts. “The guy hates me because him and Davey wanna bone each other or something, and he knows I’m not gonna let that happen.”

“Oh lord, he wants to—? With David?” Daniel’s hand flutters to his chest in shocked disgust. “That’s strange, because he never mentioned that when we were in prison together.”

“Well, it’s kinda my fault. I put the idea in his head,” Jasper chews his pinkie nail. He suddenly pauses, eyes snapping over to Daniel, “Wait. You were in  what together?”

“Yes, ironically enough, he was my bunk mate,” Daniel says. His face darkens as he stares at his hands, “I had almost converted everyone in the prison to my cult. Cameron was mad I was the leader, so he fought me for dominance.”

“What happened?”

“I never could’ve beaten him in a fight, but I’m smarter than him, which of course isn’t hard. I outwitted him,” Daniel smirks, fingers linking together. His aqua eyes snap to Jasper’s, “I think I could do it again.”

Jasper’s eyebrows raise, and he stops walking. “What did you mean, man?”

“Coming from an untrustworthy guy, Campbell cannot he trusted. I think we could work together to take him down,” Daniel grins widely at him. Take down Campbell? Jasper is usually a radical and honest guy...but he‘s never heard a better opportunity in his life. If he can get rid of Cameron, all of his problems will disappear. David’s crush goes away, Daniel gets fired—

Daniel continues, “You know what’s odd, though. I’d assume a guy who likes David would also think I’m attractive, and Campbell never made a move on me.”

Jasper’s thoughts completely derail as he looks at Daniel in alarm, “Why would you think that? You and Davey look nothing alike!”

Daniel smirks, and begins walking past Jasper, “Does that make you worried, J.J.? Because you were  very attracted to me, so...”

Jasper can’t believe what he’s hearing. Never once has he even thought that David and Daniel look alike - that would be weird if they did. Jasper thinks Daniel is attractive. He...did things with Daniel. Things David probably never would do, let alone want to do with Jasper. But as Jasper mentally puts their faces next to each other...he realizes there are some key features. Same hairstyle, some nose, same build. But it’s just a coincidence. He could never...be attracted to Davey...the thought alone sends his entire brain into a major malfunction.

“You do not look like Davey,” Jasper manages to say hotly, cheeks burning. Daniel doesn’t say anything more as Jasper trails behind him. This is an alliance that Jasper isn’t really down with, but it‘s the only hope he has.

“Well, hopefully David gets over it. Cameron has this whole scheme running against him,” Daniel looks at his fingernails, snapping Jasper’s attention to him. “It’s this whole thing. You really think he’d hand his camp over if there wasn’t a catch?”

“A-A scheme?” Jasper feels his face flush white, and he realizes that the whole “Davey taking over the camp for free” thing didn’t really seem like Cameron’s MO. David was probably in trouble...and he was crazy about the guy who was going to stab him in the back!

“Isn’t it obvious?” Daniel raises an eyebrow. “He’s opening another camp to start fresh, because he’s run this one into the ground in debt. And who do you think is singing on to take all that debt and fraudulence?” 

Jasper runs a hand through his hair, eyes wide as he breathes, “I gotta tell Davey.” 

He just hopes his friend will listen.  


* * *

Jasper quickly runs through the camp, trying his best to find his friend and warn him about what Daniel told him. He knows that Daniel isn’t typically the most...trustworthy, but he believes in his hatred for Campbell enough to take his word. He nearly trips over his own shoes as he spots a flash of red hair, and then...

Well, he looks at David. He looks at him and he notices how...well, Jasper’s always known how radical David is. But he’s never noticed how...good looking he is. David is talking to Max, bent down and beaming as he goes on and on about whatever. His smile has always been so contagious, and Jasper feels the corner of his own mouth turning up at the sight of it. David’s hair is a bit messy today, and when he finally stands up and stretches Jasper can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. Jasper raises his hands to his own cheeks, and feels how hot they are. Why does he feel so...out of wack?   
  
Daniel and David look...okay, maybe a little similar. Jasper has never thought of David in a sexual light before - he just thought it was something his friend wasn’t interested in. But now that he knows David wants...Cameron, he can’t help but wonder if David would do similar things as Daniel did. He can’t help but imagine David kissing his neck, running his fingers up his back, unbuckling his pants—

“Jasper! Somebody looks excited for another day of camp!”

Jasper realizes he’s face to face with David, and he screams and his arms pinwheel as he nearly falls over. How could he have been thinking those things about  Davey ?! His best friend! Before he has time to absolutely flip his lid, he remembers why he’s been trying to find David in the first place. 

“Davey, I—! I have to tell you something,” Jasper grabs him by the shoulders, ignoring the way that the contact makes his heart flutter. “It’s about Mr. Campbell.”

At the mention of Campbell, David’s entire face goes red. His eyelashes flutter and he can’t meet Jasper’s eyes, smile nervous, “Oh? H-How interesting! What is it?”

“I know you don’t wanna hear this, dude, but he’s using you,” Jasper says, watching David’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “He’s opening another camp in Thailand because this one went under. He’s giving it to you for free because you’re signing on to take a crazy load of debt! A-And if they think you’re the owner, then technically all the fraud and the crime falls on you!”

David instantly shakes his head, smiling easily and so trustingly in Campbell that Jasper feels a hot spike of anger shoot through him. “Don’t be silly, Jasper. Mr. Campbell wouldn’t do that to me!”

“He wouldn’t?” Jasper exclaims incredulously. “Davey, he doesn’t care about you! He only cares about himself, and—“

“Pardon my language, but that’s a-a load of hooey, Jasper! And we both know it!” David points at him hotly. “You haven’t been supportive of this from the start, and you would jump at any chance to make him look like the bad guy. Where did you even hear this from?”

Jasper crosses his arms, looking away, “Danny.”

David stares at Jasper for a couple beats before an angry laugh rises from his throat, “Of course that’s where you heard it from! You’re taking information from the cultist who tried to kill you last summer, a-and it’s okay for you to date him again, but it’s not okay for me to be with Mr. Campbell.”

“‘Be with?!’ Davey, neither of us are with anyone! Why do you always have to take things so far?” Jasper waves his hands in frustration. “A crush doesn’t mean love. Hanging out doesn’t mean dating!”

“Well it’s not just a crush!” David throws his arms out heatedly. “I’m in love with Mr. Campbell, and—“

Jasper puts his hands in his own hair incredulously, yelling, “Schnikes, David! You don’t love Campbell, dude!”

“At least he’s giving me a chance!” David yells back, a few tears gleaming in his eyes. Jasper pauses, not sure what David’s talking about or how to respond. He doesn’t even understand why his friend is so upset - especially because the two of them went round and round like this last year with Daniel. David was in Jasper’s position and he should understand how hard it is to tell your friend that the person they like is bogus.

“Wait. ‘Giving you a chance?’” Jasper plays back David’s words. “What does that mean?”

To Jasper’s surprise, David completely ignores him, not looking at him as a tear rolls down his cheek, “If you’re my friend, you’ll support me. That’s all there is to it, Jasper. I’m a grown man and c-can make my own choices!” 

“So Cameron Campbell is suddenly more trustworthy than me, just because you wanna nail him?” Jasper throws his arms out. “God, Davey! Stop acting like a horny teenage girl!”

David wipes his eyes hotly, and then he’s storming away, leaving Jasper standing more confused than ever. Daniel of course is nearby, and Jasper stands with his arms crossed as the man sidles up next to him.

“He didn’t believe you, of course. I could’ve told you that,” Daniel hums, causing Jasper to roll his eyes.

“I figured I could at least try to talk some sense into him,” Jasper pouts, looking at the ground. He hates when he and David fight. Being best friends for 15 years, it’s bound to happen, but he still can’t stand it.

“The only way David will believe you is if you get some proof for him,” Daniel glances at his nails. “And I know where we can get it. But you’re not gonna like it.”

Jasper raises an eyebrow, “And where’s that?”

“Spooky Island.”

If Jasper were in a cartoon, ominous lightning would’ve flashed behind him at that exact moment. He takes a step back from Daniel, face pale and hands waving, “No no no no. I can’t go to Spooky Island, man. I haven’t been there since—“

“Cameron and I made our first business deal at his summer home over there. He showed me paperwork that states the magnitude of this camp’s debt, and the fine print that David will be acquiring it.”

Jasper bites his nails nervously - he honestly doesn’t know if he can do this. He flashes back to the day he got attacked by the bear - he remembers the bear coming at him, looking down and seeing the blood pouring out of his chest, hearing David’s screams. The nightmares he has about it have kept him from getting a full night’s sleep more days than he could count.

But...he thinks about David. He thinks about the way that David looks at Cameron with this infuriatingly blind adoration, and something about it sends a spike of anger through Jasper. He’d do anything to put as much distance between David and Cameron as possible, even if it means putting himself in danger. He knows what he has to do, no matter how hard.

“I think we should leave in two days at dawn. It’ll give me time to get things together, and you time to...emotionally prepare,” Daniel says, holding out a hand. Jasper only hesitates for a second before shaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only hint - don’t trust anyone in this fic >:) besides jasper bc he’s a soft boi


	8. Spooky Island - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long but as an apology gift I made this chapter 2x linger and had to split it up into two parts .. this is the jasper part

* * *

\- THE NIGHT BEFORE SPOOKY ISLAND -   
  
The day after his big fight with David, Jasper finds himself sitting with Daniel by the lake all night. They talk about the usual subject ever since they hatched their scheme - Cameron and David. Talking about Cameron is totally lame, but Jasper finds he really doesn’t mind talking about David. It’s actually...really rad. He looks up at the stars and thinks about all the times he and David did this over the years - David would point out every single star, and where it would lead you to if you followed it.  


“Thinking about David again, I presume?” Daniel smirks from beside him, his own eyes turned up at the stars.

Jasper blushes, “Hm, I don’t think so, my bromide.” He remembers last summer, he was so concerned with looking cool in front of Daniel. He could barely even talk to the guy, because he didn’t want to come off as a square. Now? Now he could care less about what Daniel thought, and it was pretty freeing. 

“You’ve been professing your undying love for him all night through all these ridiculous stories you’ve been telling about him,” Daniel says, the moonlight bouncing off his face. Jasper rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue - merely because Daniel has been trying to figure out if Jasper has feelings for David all night long. Jasper can say no all he wants, but Daniel isn’t really a person who changes his mind. 

‘His undying love for David.’ Jasper can’t stop thinking about their fight yesterday - specifically, the part where David said he was in love with Campbell. For one, he couldn’t really think that, could’ve he? And two - that’sbarfsville to the max. What does Campbell have that Jasper didn’t, anyways (besides tons of body hair)? If David was supposed to pick between getting freaky with the two of them, would he really choose Campbell? And...why did Jasper care either way?

Jasper does decide to humor him, “Why would I love Davey? He’s my friend, dude. You can’t love your friends.”

Daniel sighs and looks at Jasper as if he’s very stupid, “David has always been your protector. He’s clearly the only person you’ve ever felt safe with. He’s also sacrificed a lot for you, such as moving from Michigan to Oregon for you. You secretly think he’s attractive and have thought about him romantically before.”

“See! Now that’s wrong. I’ve never thought about David romantically."

“Never?” Daniel arches an eyebrow. “You don’t seem to remember when we were...entangled, and you called me ‘Davey?’”

Jasper nearly springs up from his seat, looking at Daniel with wide eyes, “I-I—! That’s not true, man. I never—!”

“I didn’t say anything about it at the time,” Daniel sighs, as if he’s completely bored, but if Jasper didn’t know better he’d think Daniel looks...hurt. Did he really call Daniel “David” in bed? What was he thinking? That he wanted David underneath him, grabbing at him, face red and eyes begging? The fact that the situation sounds...appealing...scares Jasper more than he can comprehend. So...maybe, subconsciously, he’s wanted that for longer than he’d thought?

“Dang, Danny. If that’s true...I’m sorry,” Jasper finds himself saying, even thought Daniel hurt him much worse in the end with the whole “cult hypnotism” thing. Daniel looks at him in surprise, aqua eyes searching, and Jasper continues, “I never wanted you to be anyone else. I wasn’t dating you because you were like, a knock off Davey.”

“Well. Thank you,” Daniel says quietly, and Jasper feels a tiny weight lift off of his shoulders. Maybe him and Daniel could be cool after all. Maybe he’d been wrong about Daniel, and wrong about the way he’s loved David. Maybe this whole time, he has been missing something. Maybe him and David could’ve been...happy together? Is letting Cameron have him just giving up? 

Cameron. Jasper rubs his hands over his face, letting out an irritated sigh, “He likes Campbell anyways, dude. And apparently, Campbell likes him back.” 

“Well, once we get Campbell locked up, it won’t be much of a problem,” Daniel hums. Jasper nods worriedly in agreement - he knows David should figure out that Cameron is bad for him on his own, but...he’s always been Jasper’s protector, okay? Now it’s Jasper’s turn. 

* * *

THE MORNING OF SPOOKY ISLAND

“Why do we have to do this so early,” Jasper groans, half asleep as he meets Daniel outside of the mess hall, which was their designated meeting spot. 

“We need to get out there before Cameron wakes up, due to the off-chance that he may come over to the island.” Daniel taps his watch, “The guy never wakes up before nine.” 

“Neither do I,” Jasper grumbles as he rubs his eyes. “Usually.”

“Oh, I know,” Daniel purrs, slinking past him, and Jasper pinches his temples as he follows behind.

Daniel had come up with this whole plan - wake up early and go out to Spooky Island, and get the evidence that Cameron was running a scam on David. Jasper hoped this dirt on Cameron would not only be rad enough to disenchant David, but that it would be rad enough to get Cameron put away once and for all.

He knew he had to consider David’s feelings - the guy would be devastated when Cameron got put away, but Jasper refused to feel guilty. Cameron’s had this a long time coming, and Jasper would do anything to protect David. If things were the other way around, David would do the same for Jasper.

Jasper sneaks a peak over at Daniel at the thought. He thinks back on the way David acted - he was so...protective, when Jasper was dating someone who was clearly bad for him. As a matter of fact, ever since the bear attack, David’s been like his guardian angel. His friend was always thinking of him, always looking out for him - back home, Jasper texted him every time he arrived somewhere so David didn’t have to worry he wasn’t safe. The thought makes something kick around in Jasper’s chest that he doesn’t understand.

He’d never...thought about David in any way other than his best friend. Now, he finds his mind spinning constantly with the idea of them being...more...and it’s making him feel all kinds of wack. How long has he repressed the idea? Did he really call Daniel ‘Davey’ in bed a year ago?

The boat ride over to spooky island is uneventful - Jasper tries to keep himself awake, while trying to ignore Daniel’s eyes on him the entire time. As soon as the boat hits the shore of the island, Jasper feels a spike of anxiety shoot through him. He hasn’t been over to the island since the bear attack, and he didn’t realize how haunted it had left him.

“Can’t, uh, you just go, man?” Jasper chews his nail nervously. “I really don’t think I’m up for this...”

“You want Campbell out of here, don’t you?” Daniel raises an eyebrow impatiently, hopping off the boat. He extends a hand to Jasper, “Come on now.”

Jasper isn’t sure why he feels like taking Daniel’s hand is the equivalent of tying a noose around his own neck. But he does - and the two of them start walking around the island.

“Was the last time you were here really when you got attacked?” Daniel asks, and Jasper gulps as he shakily nods his head.

“Y-Yeah, it’s even spookier than I remember,” Jasper stutters, holding himself as they walk. “I-I don’t think—“

He hears a noise, and screams as he jumps and grabs onto Daniel’s arm. He realizes his mistake too late, and he peeks up to see Daniel grinning suggestively at him.

“If I knew this was all it took to get you in my arms, I would’ve taken you here much sooner,” Daniel grins, head tilting, and Jasper blushes as he pushes himself away. They go to keep walking, but Jasper can barely make it six feet before feeling like he’s going to collapse in fear.

“J.J, here,” Daniel extends a hand, and Jasper blinks as he stares at him. Daniel huffs, “We’re not going to get anywhere if you’re paralyzed in fear. Take my hand, and I’ll protect you.”

Jasper feels a blush spread across his cheeks, and the last thing he expected on this island was Daniel...being genuine to him. He sighs, taking Daniel’s hand, and this time it doesn’t feel so much like a noose.

After a while of walking, the two of them finally make it to Cameron’s summer home. Jasper holds Daniel’s hand tighter as the two of them walk towards the door, but Daniel stops them before they enter.

“Remember the bears that attacked you?” Daniel asks, hand on the doorknob.

“Y-Yeah?” Jasper frowns, tugging at where his shirt lays over the scar on his chest.

“Well, Campbell stuffed them and has them at the entrance. I just thought I’d warn you.”

“Oh boy, that’s...all kinds of wack.” Jasper makes sure to close his eyes as Daniel leads him across the threshold. He doesn’t open his eyes until Daniel taps him, and they’re outside of Cameron’s office.

Daniel instantly begins rooting through things, “Look for a Manila folder, I believe it’s labeled ‘Camp Scheme 405.’”

“That isn’t totally obvious,” Jasper rolls his eyes, but he quickly begins to open drawers and try to search. The quicker he finds the folder, the quicker he can get off this island. This in mind, he gets to work trying to dig through all of Cameron’s old spooky files.

He shifts through taxes that definitely were never filed, treaties with rival Thailand summer camps, and it seems like the guy has plots and plans for everything. There’s so many different Manila folders full of different ideas, that Jasper nearly feels overwhelmed with it all. How would they ever be able to find this?

And then, he finds something else.

It’s a picture. A picture of David and Jasper on their first day as camp counselors in folder of memories for that year. David is beaming so brightly, eyes sparkling brighter than his braces as he does the Camp Campbell salute. Jasper’s lanky arms are crossed, pimples on his chin and sneakers rad as always...but he’s not looking at the camera. He’s looking at David with this expression of soft adoration. With this expression that says ‘I come back to this camp every year, for you. Because I wanna be around you. Because...’

“Because I wanna be with you,” Jasper whispers to himself, and he clutches the picture like a lifeline to his chest as a feeling explodes in him that he’s never felt before. He’s...he’s going to go and get his Davey. Campbell can bite him, he’s going to tell David exactly how he feels - how he’s felt this entire time!

It’s almost like fate when he opens up the next drawer and sees a Manila folder, marked “Camp Scheme 405.” His eyes light up as he waves it around, “Danny! I found it!”

“Excellent!” Daniel springs up eagerly, holding out a hand. “We have everything we need now. That was much easier than I thought, honestly. There was something else I wanted to find here, though...”

“Danny, you keep looking for whatever you wanna find. I’ve gotta take a break for a minute. I need to get somewhere with cell reception!” Jasper says, practically bouncing foot to foot, and Daniel must see something in his eyes because the blonde nearly rolls his eyes and waves him off before getting back to looking.

The only problem is, Jasper let Daniel lead him to the office with his eyes closed. And there’s...a bunk amount of doors in this summer home. He opens one - just a weird, empty room with a lavish red bed. Weird, but whatever. He opens another - similar, but this room had a weird ‘kinky dungeon’ vibe going on. The next door...he hesitates. Something about it makes him feel...funky, in a bad way.

But he has to get out of here - he has to talk to David. Jasper takes a breath and pushes open the door, and...he drops the picture he was holding so tightly to his heart. All he can do is stand there and stare at what he’s walked in on, and what in the sweet mother of the 90’s is he looking at?!

“O-Oh, Mr. Campbell...” David’s voice shakes where he sits on top of a desk, shirt off and his boxers are around his ankles. Jasper feels all the color drain out of his face as his feet fully carry him just a step forward, where he can see what’s happening. There’s Mr. Campbell, kneeling on the ground, and the man pulls back, eyes catching Jasper’s and he _smiles_.

“I thought I heard the door open. You just gonna stand there and watch, Jackson?” Cameron grins, raising an eyebrow, and Jasper just wordlessly shakes his head as he takes a step back. He isn’t sure why _he’s_ the one who feels so...humiliated...but he clutches at his heart as if he can feel it breaking.

David instantly whips around, eyes wide in shock and face bright red, and the minute sees Jasper’s face he looks like he’s going to have a stroke.

“This is so not cool, man,” Jasper chokes out, shaking his head as he steps back, and David finally finds his voice, eyes looking wild and panicked as he practically falls off the desk.

“J-Jasper! I-I can explain—!” David quickly grabs his boxers, pulling them up, trying to come after his friend but Jasper is already turned and running away. He can barely see through the tears in his eyes, and it registers to him that he’s crying.

“Jasper!” David yells down the hall desperately after him, but luckily, Jasper throws open the correct door, and he’s stumbled out onto the grass. He doesn’t stop running until he’s back to the boat, and he’s not sure why, but he feels like nothing is ever going to be the same again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title : jasper gets fukin rekt
> 
> even tho it’s jaspers karma I lowkey just wanna fix his life


	9. Spooky Island - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mild sexual activitiess

FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE DOOR OPENS

* * *

“A-And then he tells me I’m acting l-like—! I can’t even say it! I-It’s just infuriating!” David vents between breaths from where he sits in Cameron’s lap, the other man waiting for him to finish impatiently before kissing him again.

How did he end up here? On Spooky Island of all places, sitting in Cameron Campbell’s office and deep in a, as Jasper would call it, “make-out sesh?”

One day prior, David had a found a letter slipped into his daily camp activities clipboard. His whole face flushed when he read it - “meet me behind the mess hall. after hours.” - because he knew exactly who it was from. He rushed through the camp activities and lunch, barely able to focus on anything but the idea of what would happen later that day. 

Luckily for him, he didn’t even have to avoid Jasper this time. Since he and his friend had gotten into their horrible fight, the two hadn’t been speaking. Jasper, of course, had been hanging around Daniel, hands stuffed in his pockets and probably still pouting from their fight. David wasn’t going to try and stop him, even though he could feel the anger bubbling up in his throat time he saw them together. He found himself trying to focus on Cameron now more than ever, but for some reason he was really struggling with it.

Finally, 9pm rolled around, and David snuck off to the mess hall. Sure enough, there Cameron stood, one hand on his hip and the other looking at his watch.

“I-I’m sorry if I’m late, sir!” David blushed head to toe as Cameron’s eyes snapped to him. He would never forget the way Cameron looked, tall figure shadowed in darkness yet dimly illuminated by the hanging lantern overhead. 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, Davey,” Cameron raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his face. David wanted to be sexy - he wanted to be appealing, he wanted Cameron to think he’s done this type of thing before. Even if he actually had no idea where to start.

This in mind, he took a step forward, “W-Well, I-I guess I’ll have to make it up to you?” 

It came out less sultry and more as a question, but before he could reprimand himself, Cameron grabbed him and began kissing him hungrily. David lost track of time, too caught up in rough hands touching him all over and this powerful whirlwind of a man ravaging his lips as he shoved him against the mess hall. 

”Davey,” Cameron said, breaking a round of kissing as David’s knees buckled beneath him in desperation for more. “We can’t keep doing this.” 

“W-Wh—?” David felt his heart drop straight to his feet. He squeaks, “We can’t, sir?” 

“Not here,” Cameron grinned mischievously. “We need somewhere more...private. Lucky for us, I have a private island! How about we meet over there, 7am tomorrow?” 

David doesn’t even hesitate before throwing his arms around Cameron in relief and promising to meet him at the docks bright and early.

David figured there were only two ways where things could go wrong - Jasper finds out, or David makes a complete fool out of himself. Jasper was another thing - David was so impossibly upset from their fight that he could barely even be happy about finally winning over Cameron. Why did his friend have to be so stubborn?

He thought that as soon as Cameron indulged him, his thoughts about Jasper would disappear. A distraction would help, wouldn’t it? Apparently...this isn’t the case. Because here he was, on Spooky Island, making out with Cameron Campbell and still unable to stop talking about Jasper. David knows a makeout session is definitely not the place to talk about his feelings, but Cameron mentioned something about Jasper and he can’t help it!

“A-And,” David breathes, Cameron ignoring him as he presses hot kisses to his neck. “W-We haven’t talked since. He’s just b-been hanging - ah - around Daniel! Or should I say ‘Danny!’”

He tries to let himself not think about anything as Cameron’s rough hands slide up the back of his shirt, tongue swirling in his mouth, and David feels his entire body involuntarily tremble. Unfortunately, the image of Jasper and Daniel standing together as he read the activities yesterday still boils at the center of his mind.

”What does Jasper see in Daniel, anyways? I-I’m—!” 

“Davey?” Cameron pulls away, raising an eyebrow.

He stares at the man like a deer in headlights, “Yes, sir?”

“If you’re still talking about Jackson, clearly something is wrong here.”

David blinks rapidly, an embarrassed and ashamed blush flooding across his cheeks. He quickly waves his hands, “N-No, it’s—!”

“Clearly, I’ve gotta up my distraction game,” Cameron grins at him, and then he hoists David up on the desk in front of them and drops to his knees. He watches, eyelashes fluttering, as Cameron unbuckles David’s pants and looks up at him. Cameron raises an eyebrow, and David realizes the man is...is asking if he can—!

David has never really...done much with anyone. He and Jasper had their first kisses together just to get them over with, and he had gone on a couple dates with a woman named Bonquisha a few summers ago who he had been too scared to do much of anything more than kiss. But he wanted this - he wanted to do sexy things with Cameron; after all, it’s been all he could think about for the last year.

David shakily and eagerly nods his head. He can’t believe he’s about to do this. With Cameron Campbell! He’s imagined this very scenario more times than he’d care to admit, and it makes his entire body light on fire. Something in him feels...like he wishes someone else were here. It’s just like when Cameron first kissed him - blue eyes and a smushed nose and fluffy brown hair appeared in his mind, and it only makes him even more determined to not think about Jasper.

Cameron gets to work. All David can do is hang on and try not to fall apart, swept away in bliss and adrenaline. Even thought he was determined not to think about Jasper...his mind can’t help but imagine his friend is in Cameron’s place, kneeling in front of him, and ohgodhecantfinishthisquickly—

“Come on, Davey. You can hold out longer than this, man. It’s me, Jasper,” Jasper’s imaginary voice purrs in his ear, and David’s entire body jolts. Why is he doing this to himself? Why can’t he just be happy with Cameron?   


“What’s the matter? I like seeing you get your freak on,” Imaginary Jasper whispers to him as David’s head falls back. “I think about you at night just as much as you think about me, home skillet...” 

When he realizes he’s moaning, he’s too lost to catch himself. He hears himself whine out, “O-Oh, Mr. Campbell...” and he feels so close already.

And then, Cameron stops.

“I thought I heard the door open. You just gonna stand there and watch, Jackson?”

Jackson? Did he say something outloud? Did Cameron know he was thinking about Jasper? David feels like he had just been shot, his body going straight from blissful euphoria to cold, dry fear washing over him. He turns, and he suddenly wishes he hadn’t when he sees the look on Jasper’s face. His friend looks...absolutely horrified. Face pale, jaw dropped, and David feels his bottom lip wobble as a wild hysteria bubbles up into his throat. He isn’t sure if he’s going to scream or vomit, but Jasper is already talking.

“This is so not cool, man.” Jasper starts to step backwards, and the hysteria grips David as he throws himself off the desk, because if Jasper walks away now David isn’t sure what’s going to happen. Will he go home? Why was he looking at him like that?

“J-Jasper! I-I can explain—!” David tries to follow him, tries to explain, but the moment he comes for Jasper his friend takes off faster than he’s ever seen (especially this early in the morning). He tries to call him again, but Jasper is already gone. David feels the tears well up in his eyes as he steps away from the door, hands in his hair.

“I-I can’t believe Jasper just saw me like that,” David squeezes his eyes shut. “Can you imagine what he must think of me?”

Cameron rolls his eyes, huffing, “Come on, Davey! Who cares?”

Why does he care? Some friends talk about their...sexual conquests. He and Jasper could do that. David could talk about Cameron, Jasper could talk about Daniel. The thought alone makes David feel like he wants to vomit. The truth was, he knew exactly why he still cared. He looks at Cameron, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself he was what David wanted, he was still imagining Jasper in his place. 

David swallows, looking away nervously. “I just, I thought that—“

“That maybe if Jasper noticed you never liked anyone else, that he’d get the hint you like him?” Cameron rolls his eyes. “Davey, I hate to tell you this, but your friend is more oblivious than my accountant on tax day. He never would’ve figured it out!”

David swallows, hands shaking, “B-But—“

“But nothing! You’re supposed to be getting over him, remember?” Cameron points at David, who swallows before looking away. Wasn’t that the entire goal of this...this infatuation with Cameron? This was what David thought he wanted. And yet, they had their first kiss, and he was thinking about Jasper. They were making out and David wouldn’t even stop talking about Jasper. David has his first sexual experience, and the only thing that really made him feel satisfied was pretending it was Jasper. What if...

“What if it’s always going to be Jasper? What if there’s no stopping it?” David hugs himself, “I-I’m sorry sir, but I still can’t stop thinking about him!”

Cameron rolls his eyes, “You need to make up your damn mind already.”

“I-I just...I need to find Jasper,” David scrubs his hands over his face. “I need to talk to him.”

“You let me know what you come up with, Davey,” Cameron snorts. “You either have to stop wasting everyone’s time and just tell him what’s going on in that head of yours, or clearly you can’t keep being friends with him. An important rule in being a successful businessman is making the big decisions.” 

“Um...you’re right, sir.” David salutes him, cheeks pink. He looks up at Cameron, clearly embarrassed, “I-I’m...I’m sorry our little meeting didn’t go as planned today. It was...very, ehm, nice while it lasted.” 

“Trust me, you’ll be back for more when this all blows up in your face,” Cameron waves a hand dismissively, and all David can do is smile weakly before rushing out of the cabin. Cameron was right - he needs to man up, find Jasper, and tell him exactly how he feels. 

* * *

“And that’s why I’ll be a bit MIA today! Lucky for you kids, Gwen will be taking on her duties as the new head counselor and leading the activities today!” 

David can’t help but look at the crowd of kids in front of him nervously - for some reason, he really feels like he’s dropped the ball this year on leading the camp activities. He can make an excuse that he’s busy “managing the camp,” but in all honesty, makeout sessions and personal drama is no excuse for neglecting his camp duties! 

“Not that I’m complaining, but you kind of suck this year, David,” Max glares at him. “I thought nothing was more important than your ‘precious camp.’” 

“Yeah!” Nikki chimes in, David tugging at his collar nervously. “We all thought this place was like, your life! What else have you been up to, huh?” 

David’s eyes dart around, “W-Well, you see—“ 

Max raises an eyebrow, “And where’s Jasper?” 

“That,” David points at Max, talking a bit too loudly. “Is an excellent question, Max! Have...um, any of you guys seen him, by any chance?” 

“Negatory,” Neil crosses his arms, eyes behind David. “But Daniel is approaching.” 

“Daniel?” Daniel quickly spins around on his heels, and there he is. Usually, where Daniel is, Jasper follows. But today? Just Daniel. The exact opposite of what David needs. He forces a smile as he walks over to the blonde, and the tension is already thick as Daniel tilts his head and smiles uneasily. David always got a feeling that Daniel could...sense his feelings for Jasper, and that it kind of put the two of them into some sort of competition.

“Well, if it isn’t David,” Daniel grins, tilting his head. “Shouldn’t you be off with the old man?” 

“Daniel,” David greets him curtly. He tilts his chin up, “What I do before or after camp hoursis none of your concern.”

“Hm, you’re right. I guess the same goes for me and Jasper then,” Daniel hums, snapping David’s attention to him. David tried to look uncaring as he asks, “Speaking of...where is Jasper?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Daniel flashes him a catlike grin that makes something bubble up in him. Usually, David prides himself on not being a very angry or bothered person. But something in Daniel threatens to bring out the worst in him. He just can’t understand what Jasper sees in the guy.

“I would just like my counselors to lead the activities, is all.”

“Oh ho, that’s what he is to you now? Just your employee?” Daniel asks amusedly. “Somehow, with the way you’ve been treating him lately, that’s not surprising.”

“No!” David says hotly. “Jasper is my best friend, of course! I haven’t been treating him any differently than always.”

“So you always throw him under the bus so you can pursue your boss?” Daniel chuckles, David’s cheeks going hot. “Yeeeahh. If you were trying to eviscerate his feelings, you did a superb job.”

“I‘m sorry I asked you where he is. I’ll find him myself,” David snaps. Daniel merely waves goodbye at him, and David sharply inhales and points at the blonde. “You know, Daniel, I may not have made the right decisions, but Jasper will always be number one in my life. W-We’ve always been there for each other and a little hiccup like this is not going to come between that!”

“Hm, you have a funny way of showing it,” Daniel smirks. “Jasper doesn’t need you. He has me now.”

David fires right back, “If you knew Jasper’s sense of style, you’d know he really doesn’t like knock offs.”

Daniel looks surprised, chuckling a bit as he shakes his head. He walks away, leaving David with less answers than before.

He spends the rest of the day looking for Jasper, as his friend is nowhere in sight. As the sun begins to set, he watches Gwen lead the counselors off to the mess hall for dinner from where he sits near the flagpole. Unfortunately, there was some truth in what Daniel said. He did put his silly desire for Campbell over Jasper. He probably did throw his friend under the bus. Jasper did have to see him “getting freaky” with Mr. Campbell, which would probably be disturbing for anyone. And now Jasper has probably gone home.

He spends the rest of the night in his cabin, waiting for Jasper to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I just like making everyone suffer okay , tbh I feel a lil bad for cam he’s just along for the ride even tho he has diabolical business plans


	10. Passion

“There you are! I thought the whole point of you running off the island was to go and see David. I was getting worried.”

Jasper hears Daniel’s voice from where he sits under the lake’s dock. He has to admit, he’s surprised that the blonde was actually able to find him. This has been his hiding spot ever since he was a little kid, and he’d get anxiety attacks when he’d see Spooky Island across the lake.

“Earth to J.J.?” Daniel’s piercing blue eyes come into his line of sight, and he watches the man’s eyebrows raise as he gets an eyeful of the scene in front of him. All of Jasper’s bags are packed, and Jasper was wearing his raddest pair of mourning sunglasses.

“Don’t even ask. I don’t wanna talk, Danny,” Jasper turns away, swallowing thickly. He’d been here ever since he came back from Spooky Island - ever since he saw Cameron Campbell with a mouthful of...Davey. The memory of the noises alone makes him want to gag.

“I see you’re all packed,” Daniel says a bit flatly. “Your talk with David didn’t go as hoped, I take it.”

Jasper laughs a bit hysterically, “No, dude. It didn’t.”

To Jasper’s chagrin, Daniel sits next to him. He exhales sharply as Daniel continues to pry, “And? What happened?”

“I walked in on Mr. Campbell getting down with Davey on Spooky Island, okay?” Jasper snaps, whipping off his sunglasses and face burning as Daniel’s eyebrows raise into his hairline. “I wanted to gag myself with a spoon, dude. For so many reasons.”

Daniel blinks, clearing his throat. “That’s...what’s the phrase I’m looking for?”

Jasper puts his head in his hands, “Please don’t make me say ‘that’s a load of hooey,’ dude.”

He hears Daniel stifle a laugh and it makes Jasper’s heart lift, just a tiny bit. He hasn’t heard Daniel laugh in a long time.

“I do have to say...I’m not so sure I’d want to keep counseling here if you leave. Gwen is terribly boring and we all know how...insufferable...I find David,” Daniel sighs, glancing at Jasper.

Jasper lifts his blue eyes up at Daniel, the words pouring out of his mouth before he can stop them, “I thought you were here because you were helping Cameron piss me off or some biz. Are you saying you only came back...to spend time with me?”

“I told you I wanted you back. Just because we’ve become friends, that hasn’t changed,” Daniel arches an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his face. Jasper blinks like a deer in headlights, and before he can reply, he hears it.

“Jasper! Jasper, I know you have to be under here!” David’s voice rings in his ears, and all the color drains from Jasper’s face as he scrambles to his feet, ready to run. He’s not ready to face him yet for so many reasons. What could he possibly even say?

Sure enough, David rushes underneath the docks, and stops in his tracks when his eyes meet Jasper’s. Jasper instantly breaks eye contact, face already red, and he wants to talk but he feels like if he opens his mouth he’ll throw up.

He hasn’t even talked to David since their original fight - and that was just the tip of the iceberg at this point. Now he has feelings for David, and for the first time in 15 years he doesn’t know how to act around his closest friend. He also didn’t know how to look at his friend after seeing him so...exposed. It flusters him beyond belief, but it also makes his blood boil because Cameron was the one getting to experience it. And the fact that David wanted Cameron and not him...that alone had him glancing at his bags and wondering if he could shove past David and make a run for it.

“Jasper,” David breathes, taking a step forward. He gestured around them, “Y-Your bags are packed...”

“I don’t wanna get in your way anymore, Davey,” Jasper holds up his hands. “You’ve made it clear who you want around, alright? Don’t have a cow and just let me go.”

“I’m sorry about our fight, Jasper. I-I said a lot of things in the heat of the moment that I didn’t mean, and—“

“I just need some space, man,” Jasper cuts him off harshly, and he instantly feels bad as David’s face crumbles. He sighs, pinching his temples, “Look. I’m not dense, alright? I know I put you through this same deal last summer with Danny. I’m not perfect, but...it’s just a lot, Davey.”

David’s bottom lip wobbles, and he looks like he’s going to say something, but Jasper continues, “You’re getting it on w-with someone who’s practically bullied me my whole life. I’ve been your best friend for fifteen years and I tell you that Cameron is plotting against you, and you don’t believe me. Not only do you ignore me, you go and get down with him on the same island he almost got us killed on!”

Jasper feels his heart crack as tears flitter down David’s cheek. “Jasper, I’m so incredibly embarrassed about this morning, you couldn’t even begin to imagine!” David begs as Jasper turns his head away. “I-I know I haven’t been the best friend I can be this summer, but you don’t understand. Everything I’m doing, it was intended to save our friendship!”

“I come here for you, Davey. When we were kids I came back so we could see each other, when we grew up and lived together I came back because I wanted you to have a radical time at your favorite place in the world. I always felt like you wanted me here...but this year? This year I feel like I’m the obstacle that’s standing between you and what you really want. It blows, man.”

“Jasper, please,” David takes a step towards him, and Jasper instantly takes one back. “You don’t understand, I needed to put all my attention on Mr. Campbell because I needed to distract myself from—!”

“Look, I don’t care what you do, alright!” Jasper waves his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as the image of David and Cameron blasts through his mind again.

“What is it that you see in Cameron Campbell, anyways?” Daniel asks calmly, and Jasper feels the color drain out of his face because he really doesn’t want to hear David’s answer. He wants to leave this conversation desperately, but David just keeps going.

“I—?” David blinks, entire face going red. “Um, well...he’s very strong a-and handsome, and he is very good at being a leader, which I admire. I-It was just a silly crush and I never thought he’d like me back, but...I suppose he makes me feel desirable.”

“Davey,” Jasper’s voice cracks, head spinning as he pinches his temples. He doesn’t want to think about how in love David is with Cameron - he feels the jealousy bubbling up, and he remembers David moaning for Cameron, and—

“It’s all very new to me. That time you...ehm, walked in on was the first time I’d ever...” David scratches his elbow, still blushing but still talking, and Jasper can’t understand why he’s saying any of this. But he feels a wild hysteria building up as David talks - why can’t Jasper make him feel this way? Why does it have to be Cameron?

Jasper looks over at Daniel, who raises an eyebrow at him, almost as if he’s asking Jasper if he’s okay. He probably looks like he’s going to throw up, and he opens his mouth to tell David to stop, but his friend just keeps going. “I just thought about him so much, because I had to. And when we started, you know, kissing a-and stuff, he just does it with so much passion! You just couldn’t possibly understand—“

“I can’t understand passion?” Jasper finds himself hissing, seeing red as he storms over to David. David holds up his hands, looking surprised that Jasper got so angry. His eyes are wide as he holds his hands up, “I-I didn’t mean to insult you, Jasper!”

But Jasper is still seeing red as he jabs David in the chest, “You’re outta your mind, man. Ask Danny, I’ll take a guy’s breath away.”

Daniel shrugs, chiming in as David frowns, “J.J. was a pretty delectable kisser.”

“You think Cameron is so ‘passionate?’ I’ll show you passion, home skillet!” Jasper yells, and then suddenly he’s grabbing David and crashing their lips together. David squeaks in shock, eyes wide as Jasper’s hands are on his face, tongue in his mouth. His friend makes another sound of shock, and Jasper can feel how hot David’s cheeks are underneath his hands, but he doesn’t care. Strangely, he feels like he did the first time he kissed David - just completely swept away in feeling.

“J.J., calm down.” He feels Daniel’s hand on his shoulder, and he lets the blonde pull him away. He gets a glance at David’s face - red cheeks, wide eyes, jaw dropped, lips red - before Daniel turns him around and ushers him away.

“So much for saying you don’t have feelings for David,” Daniel snorts once the two of them get out of David’s earshot. “I—“

Daniel cuts himself off as he looks over at Jasper, and he stops them both. Jasper doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Daniel hesitantly swipes a thumb underneath his eye. Daniel looks like his brain is malfunctioning, like he wants to help but has no idea where to start. Jasper can’t stop crying, bottom lip wobbling as he breaks down, and Daniel quickly grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

”It’s gonna be okay,” Daniel says quietly.

“No way, dude,” Jasper chokes out. “N-Nothing’s ever gonna be okay again.”

Daniel pauses, smoothing down Jasper’s hair as he says almost hesitantly, “I can make it better if you want me to.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Jasper sniffles, face buried into Daniel’s shoulder.

“Ascension,” Daniel says simply, and Jasper pulls back to look at him with watery eyes. “Zeemug can make it all go away.”

Jasper remembers what it was like last summer when Daniel tricked him into joining his cult - his mind was so blank, so empty. He could barely even remember the ascension party, but he does recall feeling...weirdly content. He shakes his head, “I-I don’t know man...”

“Just think about it,” Daniel says, and as Jasper looks at him, he swears he can see some sadness in his eyes. “I don’t like seeing you so...down, Jasper.”

“Would you want to go to dinner with me?” Jasper finds himself blurting, and he honestly has no idea what compelled him to do so. Maybe because Daniel has been so...sweet lately. Maybe because somehow, Daniel has become the last person he can hang out with at camp that doesn’t make him feel all kinds of whack.

Daniel’s eyebrows rise, but he sees a hint of a genuine smile on the blonde’s face. “I would love to.”

“As friends,” Jasper flashes a teary smile, and Daniel smirks back.

“Of course.”

The two of them walk away, not even realizing Cameron is standing in perfectly in earshot behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I loving dansper rn lmao


	11. Double Date

“Davey! Open up!”

David glances at the his cabin door through the darkness from where he lays on his bed, cocooned in a blanket and content with never getting up again. He squints through red-rimmed eyes, because he couldn’t have heard Cameron’s voice on the other side, could he?

He didn’t think that Cameron would want to see him anymore after what happened on Spooky Island. David expected to embarrass himself with Cameron by not being...experienced - and he actually ended up embarrassing himself because of his feelings for Jasper.

His feelings for Jasper. Jasper kissed him yesterday. The kiss that David had been waiting so many years for, he got - and Jasper was right, it definitely was...passionate. But it wasn’t how David dreamed it would be - in his dreams, he finally confessed to Jasper how he felt, and his friend responded by grabbing him and kissing him. The dream certainly didn’t ever entail Jasper getting angry with him and kissing him to prove a point that David didn’t even really understand.

Mr. Campbell should hate him. Jasper _does_ hate him. The worst part is that he fully deserves it, and his karma would be being alone forever. Or at least it should, but as David wraps himself in his blanket, trudges over to the door and cracks it open, the sight on the other side completely baffles him. Here he stands, with Cameron Campbell at his door holding a bouquet of flowers. Well, they’re more like weeds he must’ve ripped up by the lake, and all David can do is stand there in complete shock.

“U-Um—? Sir?” He stammers, eyebrows rising into his hairline and clutching the blanket around his shoulders as if it’s the only thing keeping him on this plane of existence.

“You and me are going on a date tonight.”

David nearly chokes on his own spit, “A-Am I hearing you right, sir?”

“I’d say it’s about time we do something fun.” Cameron winks at him, “Some things just oughta be done the old fashioned way.”

“B-But...” David’s eyes bounce between the flowers in Cameron’s hands and the man’s chiseled face, “I-I’m not sure I understand...”

“What’s there not to understand?” Cameron extends the flowers to David, whose fingers shake as he hesitantly takes them. “I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice.”

Cameron walks away, and David holds the flowers like a lifeline to his heart. He was still so...embarrassed. Maybe tonight could make it for it. And honestly...maybe tonight could take his mind off of Jasper, too. If Cameron were someone that got attached, David would never use him as a distraction. But the Mr. Campbell he knew and loved could leave his closest friend for Thailand with no notice at the drop of a hot - he was just a man who didn’t really rely on others.

Seven doesn’t take long to roll around - David hasn’t had a reason to leave camp yet this year, so taking off his green counselor shirt and replacing it with a nice button-up is a pleasant change. He looks at himself unsurely in the mirror - he looks so strange without Jasper by his side. He looks so...alone. Or at least, that’s how he feels.

When David walks outside to Cameron’s car, his entire body flushes red as he gets a sight of the man inside. Cameron’s muscles are practically bulging out of the white dress shirt he’s wearing, the first few buttons undone to show off the man’s gray chest hair. He has a black vest on top of it, and David’s mind short circuits as he gets a glimpse of tight black pants.

“W-Wow, sir! You...l-look very nice!” David stammers, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “I almost feel underdressed!”

“There’s no such thing as underdressed, Davey,” Cameron winks at him, and his whole body flushes red again. He could already tell, this was going to be a confusing night.

As they drive into town, David feels like he’s in some sort of fever dream. He sneaks a peak at Cameron as the man drives - he looks so confident, so cool, and what on earth is he doing trying to _woo_ David? What does he even see in him?

The truth is...even though David may sing campfire songs about self love and friendship, he really doesn’t like himself. But he really wants someone to love him - he wants someone to see something in him that he really hopes is there, even though he can’t see it himself. He had wanted it to be Jasper, but...maybe only Cameron saw something in him.

“Pretty swanky, eh?” Cameron smirks as the two of them finally get out of the car.

“It’s beautiful, sir!” The restaurant really is beautiful from the outside, and it definitely stands out against the other things around it (ie. muffin tops). David feels his spirits lift a bit - they could have a really nice night here.

They step inside, and David nearly jumps out of his skin as Cameron...holds his hand. It’s so out of character for the man that David has to stare at their linked fingers just to make sure this is actually happening. Cameron talks to the waiter, telling him they had reservations, and for the first time in a while David feels..light. Happy, even.

And then he sees it.

Jasper. The minute he sees his friend it hits him all at once - the fire in Jasper’s blue eyes as he stormed over to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He thinks about the way that even though Cameron kisses him ferociously, it doesn’t make his heart hammer and his brain sing the way that one kiss from Jasper does. He thinks about how much he misses his friend and how he feels so empty without him.

And he’s there with Daniel. Of course he is.

“Oh! What’re the odds?” Cameron’s laughter booms in David’s ear, and David feels like he’s in some sort of nightmare as he watches Daniel say something that makes Jasper...blush. He hasn’t seen his friend blush in a long time, and he feels like someone is dumping ice cold water on him as Daniel places his hand on top of Jasper’s. Jasper doesn’t pull his hand away.

“They must really be dating again,” David breathes, jealousy strangling him as he watches the two of them.

“Which means you should probably move on, too,” Cameron points out dryly. Before David can say anything more, the waiter ushers the two of them to their table. Which just so happens to be extremely close to Daniel and Jasper’s.

“C-Can’t we sit further away, maybe?” David squeaks, hiding behind his menu and hoping Jasper won’t see him.

“Nonsense! The two of them don’t own this restaurant. I, however, could buy this whole place, you know,” Cameron winks at him. “Just enjoy the night and don’t think about it.”

“I-I’m not sure that’s possible, sir. I-I c-can’t stop thinking about when—“ David remembers who he’s talking to, and that they’re on a date, and quickly cuts himself off.

“When what, Davey?” Cameron raises an eyebrow, and David starts to sweat nervously.

“I-I...the other day, Jasper might have...kissed me?” David squeaks, and Cameron’s eyebrows raise before he quickly tries to look impassive. David quickly continues, “Not because he has, um, feelings for me or anything. He was just trying to prove a point I guess, but it still—“

“Well why don’t we go and say hello,” Cameron snaps, and David’s life truly never ceases to surprise him, because Cameron Campbell looks...jealous.

He wishes he could stay hiding behind his menu as the two of them walk over.

* * *

It’s not easy to be Daniel. You would think it would be - he’s charming, gorgeous, and has a wonderfully devious brain. And yet, the man he loves wants the exact opposite of him - a tacky, woodsy, red-headed knock off. Daniel knew he’d show Jasper the light, and David’s stupidity with Cameron Campbell definitely was making things easier for Daniel. After all, here he was, out on a date that Jasper himself initiated. 

It was nice to see Jasper...smiling. Daniel did have to admit that ever since he first met Jasper last summer, he was everything he’d ever wanted. Daniel watches him as he talks idly about something and thinks about how adorable he is - the smushy nose, nervous blue eyes, white teeth and the faintest of dimples when he smiles. Even though Jasper said this wasn’t a date, his floppy hair is messily slicked over, and he tugs at the collarof his triangle-patterned dress shirt. 

Daniel never regretted the life he chose - Zeemug meant everything to him, after all, and he’d preach it to the very end. Only once did he ever...feel bad about anything, and that was last summer when Jasper realized that he’d been tricked. He had been so crazy about Daniel...so desperate to spend time with him, to sneak off and “get freaky,” as he’d call it. Daniel admittedly had never experienced anything like it before. But after he broke Jasper’s heart, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get that type of admiration again. He really, really wanted it back. 

“Y’know what I’m sayin’, Danny?” Jasper snaps him out of his thoughts, and Daniel instantly smiles and tries to pretend like he was listening. He wanted this night to go perfectly - and he didn’t want it to be off on a bad start due to him not paying attention. 

“Absolutely,” Daniel guesses this is a reasonable response to whatever Jasper was talking about.

“I’ll miss some of the kids, I guess, but it won’t be that bad. Max is what, eleven now? He’ll be a counselor in a few years anyways,” Jasper says, and Daniel motions for him to continue talking so he can figure out the context. “I’m not gonna tell em I’m leaving for good, though. Goodbyes aren’t really my bread and butter, man.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I have to worry about that. The kids only liked me when I cultified them,” Daniel grins, and Jasper snorts and rolls his eyes. Daniel eyes him, “When are you going to tell David?” 

Jasper huffs, pushing around his salad on his plate, “It’s not like he’d care, anyways.”

“Well, like I said before...” Daniel puts his hand on top of Jasper’s, whose cheeks turn an adorable shade of red, “I would care.”

“At least someone would,” Jasper mutters nervously as he blushes. His blue eyes meet Daniel’s aqua ones, and Daniel can see the hurt still there, but he swears to Zeemug himself that he’ll fix that. Jasper will trust him again. He’s already starting to.

Daniel knows, of course, that David and Jasper would be together right now if David wasn’t so incapable. It‘s horribly obvious that he’s been harboring a secret crush on Jasper, who has no idea. For some reason, he keeps his crush on Jasper a secret. And with Jasper’s feelings for David so fresh, Daniel is sure he can turn the tide. This is where Daniel and David differ - Daniel goes after what he wants. 

Jasper scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “It’s weird to think about quitting. I remember me and Davey’s first summer as counselors...we were off the heezy with nerves, trying to act all grown up and stuff.”

Daniel ignored the jolt of jealous that shoots through him at the mention of David, but he’s gotten very good at masking it. He purrs, “I remember my first summer as a counselor. I spent a lot of it in your cabin with you.”

Jasper’s face reddens again, and he huffs out a laugh, “We were always gettin’ our freak on, weren’t we?”

“It was addictive,” Daniel rubs his fingers against Jasper’s hand, who seems surprised to notice Daniel’s hand is still on top of his. “Maybe we could—“

“Oh schikes,” Jasper gasps, the color draining out of his face as he quickly picks up his menu and tries to cover his face. He peeks over the side, whispering to Daniel frantically, “Try and hide, dude!”

“Why?” Daniel raises an eyebrow, and when he turns around, he sees it.

Cameron and David on a date at the table directly behind theirs. What are the odds? Daniel’s eyes narrow as he quickly realizes this is no coincidence. But who set it up? Was David trying to sabotage them in his infuriatingly passive-aggressive attempts at getting Daniel away from Jasper? Or was Cameron doing this to try and get David in bed?

“They’re getting up,” Daniel observes, and he prays they don’t walk over to their table, but sure enough, Cameron’s eyes zero in on them. Jasper has his eyes squeezed shut, snapping his menu back over his face. David, as he walks over, is dreadfully obvious in his jealousy - his eyes dart between Jasper and Daniel, face pale as he gnaws on his bottom lip. How Jasper never has realized David’s affections is beyond Daniel.

“If it isn’t my two second-favorite counselors!” Cameron grins, sidling up to their table with an arm around David. He nudges David suggestively, “I think you two can guess who the favorite is.”

“Well, David is the only counselor sleeping with you, so I’d hope he’d be the favorite,” Daniel smirks, and David’s entire face lights up red as Jasper chokes from behind his menu.

Cameron chuckles, “Hey, well, if anyone else wants to join in—“

“Y-You know, we’re just trying to enjoy dinner,” Jasper briskly moves his menu away, cheeks blazing as he pointedly doesn’t look at David.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt!” David blurts, hands up in defeat. He laughs nervously, “W-Who knew we’d both have dates planned for tonight? You...you two, um, a-are on a—?” 

“Yeah, it’s a date, Davey,” Jasper huffs, and Daniel can’t help the smug pride that courses through him. 

“Is your date aware that you kissed my date?” Cameron asks airily, and Jasper’s eyes double in size. Daniel is quick to calm the situation before it gets out of control, saying coolly, “I am aware, yes. Doesn’t bother me. If Jasper and David had any feelings for each other, it would’ve happened a long time ago.” 

Daniel doesn’t miss the way the two of them look at each other, then quickly look away. Maybe he and Cameron have more in common than just their dates kissing - maybe, they’re _both_ being used as distractions. 

“Yeah, well. Let’s not have that happen again,” Cameron points jokingly at Jasper, whose eyes instantly narrow. 

“I’m sure you’re up to things that Davey doesn’t know about,” Jasper snaps, Cameron arching an eyebrow. “And I’ll kiss whoever I want, man.” 

“B-But we wouldn’t—!” David’s voice goes up a few octaves as he tugs at the collar of his shirt, “I-It was just—! Nothing! Right?”   
  
“You can order Davey around, but not me,” Jasper glares, pointing at Cameron. “Maybe I’ve got dirt on you. You know, besides you gettin’ it on with your employees. I’m coming for you, man.” 

“Hm. We’ll see,” Cameron purrs, snaking his arm around David’s waist. David looks absolutely mortified, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Cameron continues, “We have a dinner to get back to, boys. Have fun on your date.”

David goes to say something to his friend, but Jasper snaps his menu back up over his face. Daniel had never seen Jasper be this...cold before. He can’t say it isn’t a turn-on.

“J-Jasper, I’d really like to talk soon,” David blurts, and Jasper peeks over his menu as Daniel feels his blood boil. His voice gets quieter and he wrings his hands, “I...miss you.”

Jasper stares at David, eyebrows twitching like he wants to say something but can’t form the words. David puts his hands in his pockets, looking sad and defeated and Daniel just wants to gag as Jasper blinks away tears, looking back down at his menu as David walks away.

“So,” Daniel glares as David sits next to Cameron at their table. “Where were we?” 

“I wanna do it,” Jasper says, voice hard, and Daniel feels a blush creep across his own cheeks.

“Pardon me?”

“The whole ‘cult’ biz. I won’t feel like this anymore, right? Because I won’t feel anything,” Jasper swallows, eyes on David and Cameron at their table. Daniel turns to see - Cameron smirking at Jasper challengingly before he turns back to David.

“J.J., just make sure it’s something you want,” Daniel says. “Wouldn’t you rather just turn in the evidence against Cameron and have him removed?” 

“What’s the point?” Jasper gestures to Cameron and David’s table. “It’s not going to make Davey like him and not me. It probably won’t even keep them apart. I-Is it even my place to ruin this for Davey?” 

“Ruin it? Wouldn’t saving him from the debt and financial burden help him?”

Jasper turns his head away, eyes stony, “He doesn’t want my help. He didn’t even believe me even though he knows I’m right, because this is what he really wants.” 

Daniel hates to get all...emotional, but he says quietly, “If you do join the cult...I don’t want you to...hate me for it, like last summer.”

“Last summer, I didn’t know what I was getting into,” Jasper snapped. “You said it was gonna be like the Breakfast Club.” 

“And it is,” Daniel crosses his arms. “Just with more purification.”

“I don’t wanna drink some kool aid and off myself, man. Or anybody else,” Jasper points at him. “I wanna be out of it, but not doing all that wacky business.”

“I’ll keep you in check,” Daniel promises. “We can have it be arranged, if it’s what you want.” 

“Yeah,” Daniel watches Jasper’s eyes float back to David. “It’s what I want.”

* * *

The rest of the date, in David’s opinion, could’ve been better. Ever since he told Cameron that Jasper kissed him, the older man seemed...a bit annoyed, for the rest of the night. David couldn’t help himself from glancing over at Jasper’s table, and Cameron caught him a few times, which probably didn’t help matters. 

Needless to say, David has seen Cameron drunk quite a few times, but this might be the most intoxicated he’s seen him so far. The two of them walk to David’s front door - he knows Cameron is trying to be a gentleman, but the man is stumbling all over the place. Cameron nearly falls over as he leans in, and Cameron looks surprised as David goes in for a peck on the cheek, quickly pulling away. The man blinks, looking completely baffled. 

“Come on, Davey,” Cameron slurs almost nervously. “Don’t pretend like you don’t wanna lay one on ol Cameron Campbell.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” David says sheepishly, Cameron’s face falling a bit. “I had a great time tonight. Jasper being there just—“

“How can I even _pretend_ to not know that kid’s name when he’s all you ever talk about!” Cameron throws his arms out, and David nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise. Cameron continues, nearly falling before David quickly holds him steady, “There is no way that...that 90’s loser is better than me! I have so much experience that his experience couldn’t even comprehend it!” 

David blinks owlishly, “Jasper isn’t a loser, sir—“

“You think you can just use me for a good time? Eh?” Cameron smushes his cheek against David’s. “Doesn’t really seem like the Davey thing to do.”

David swallows guiltily, looking down. “I-I don’t want to use you, sir. I-I tried to convince myself that—“

“Cameron Campbell is no man’s second choice!” He yells, holding a finger up defiantly. “I will not be bested by a kid who’s worn the same shorts since 1996!”

“Let’s just go inside, sir,” David begs, trying to pull Cameron closer to his cabin.

“Why?” Cameron says dramatically. “So you can try and DISTRACT yourself some more?”

David squeezes his eyes shut, and he’s never felt like this before. What he thought was just a harmless summer fling must be...hurting Cameron’s feelings. He didn’t think that Cameron got attached to people - and here he was, feeling...rejected. And why shouldn’t he? David talked about his fight with Jasper during a makeout session, for goodness shake! Maybe David has used him.

”I put effort into tonight!” Cameron slings his arms around David, patting him on the cheek. “I got you flowers, damn it! Paid the whole bill without running out on the check!”   


David feels like he’s going to be sick with guilt, “I-I know—“   


“You,” Cameron pokes David in the nose, “Will _never_ get over Jasper. So save us all the trouble and just go for it already!”   


David has never wanted to leave a conversation more. He manages to get Cameron into his cabin, and the man passes out relatively quickly. He’s so handsome, and all David has ever done is look up to the man. He’s hurt his hero because David is so ridiculously dense.  


“I promise, sir,” David pulls the cover over Cameron, “In the morning, I’ll apologize and make this right.” 

He takes his blankets, and moves to the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t feel too bad for cam lmao


	12. Ascension

The whole night, David doesn’t sleep. He stares at Jasper’s empty bed, where a passed out and soon-to-be hungover Cameron Campbell lays. He’s rehearsed his apology over and over in his head, but it never sounds good enough to him. What could he possibly say to make this right?

David has always tried so hard to be a good person. He’s not used to being the bad guy - but clearly, that’s what he’s turned himself into. Somehow, he’s hurt who he had previously thought was the unhurtable. He looks over at Cameron now - the man is really out cold, completely unbothered as the morning light begins to creep through the window of the cabin.

David feels a small panging in his heart as he looks at the rugged features on Cameron’s face. It was nice while it lasted - but it has to end. David has to admit, it will be hard letting go of someone he’s crushed on so extensively. But no more being selfish - he’s got a best friend, and a camp to run. Cameron will leave for Thailand, and David will have to continue on.

Cameron’s phone rings, and David squeaks and nearly falls over in surprise. Cameron’s phone. He’s so secretive about his phone that David’s only seen glimpses of it, before Cameron notices he’s looking and quickly snaps it away.

“Well,” David gnaws on his fingernail, “If this is a call about camp, then it’s technically my business...and it would be rude not to answer...” David hesitates before squeezing his eyes shut and quickly picking up the phone.

Before he can even say hello, he hears a voice. “Listen, Cameron. I’m done with this,” Daniel’s voice is cold and harsh on the other end of the line, and David wouldn’t dream of responding even if Daniel gave him an opportunity. “I have all the evidence that you’re using David as your little scapegoat - everything documenting the debt and fraud - and if you want that evidence to stay safe, then you’ll stay away from me and Jasper. We’re outta here first thing in the morning.”

And then the line cuts off.

David stands there, and he thinks. Out of here first thing in the morning? Is Jasper...leaving? What else was it that Daniel said? He’s...a scapegoat? That couldn’t be true. David looks at Cameron - he wouldn’t do that. He thinks about the kisses, the fluttering feeling in his heart whenever Cameron smiles at him, the promise of having the camp as his own, and he tries to push Daniel’s words out of his head.

But then he thinks about what Jasper said to him back when they had their fight. He thinks about his friend - the only person to ever have his back consistently through his whole life. Why wouldn’t he listen to Jasper? When has he ever steered him wrong before? He had felt so rejected by Jasper for so long - the idea that Cameron was tricking him had been just too much to bear, so he refused to even consider it. A cold, frightening feeling suddenly begins to pour over him like cement. 

_ “He’s opening another camp in Thailand because this one went under. He’s giving it to you for free because you’re signing on to take a crazy load of debt! A-And if they think you’re the owner, then technically all the fraud and the crime falls on you!” _

David wants the camp. He really wants the camp. It’s been his dream his whole life, and...he got it. Didn’t he? At what cost? He thinks about Jasper’s warning to Cameron at dinner about having evidence to take him down, which seemed strange at the time but suddenly everything is starting to click together like some sort of horrible jigsaw puzzle.

“Ah, Davey.” David quickly spins around, face pale as Cameron is sitting up, pinching his temples and eyes looking dark. “I wish you hadn’t heard that.”

* * *

Daniel hangs up the phone on Cameron, stuffing the phone back in his pocket briskly. He isn’t sure why he feels so nervous as he paces back and forth outside of the Church of Zeemug. This is Jasper’s day, not his - so why does he feel like this? Usually, he’s very eager to swear in new followers - the quicker they’ve joined the church, the quicker they can host their first ascension party. But Jasper wouldn’t want to do that - he specifically said he didn’t want to hurt people.

Daniel gnaws on his fingernail as he remembers what Jasper was like last summer, after he had joined. He was blank, and blissfully unaware like how he wants to be now...but he was cold. That was what surprised Daniel the most. Usually, people are always smiling once they join - and always professing their love for Daniel. Jasper did neither - his face was blank, his eyes were empty, and he barely spoke. Daniel had to admit, he hated to see him like that. And here he was, trying to do it to himself all over.

“Um, Danny? No offense, but these clothes totally make me wanna gag, dude.”

Daniel quickly looks over - Jasper must be done getting ready for his ceremony - and he feels his heart absolutely hammer as he gets a look at him. Jasper clearly tried so hard to tame his floppy hair - it sits messily to the side with a bit too much gel in it, but Daniel’s never seen anything more endearing. His blue eyes stand out against the white robe he’s wearing, and Daniel nearly double takes seeing him in something so...plain. It’s strangely attractive, but...It’s just not the J.J. he’s come to love.

“You look lovely, J.J.” He says, forcing a smile as his stomach rolls around. “You always look fantastic.”

“Aw, stop, Danny,” Jasper blushes, cheeks reddening. “I gotta say, I didn’t think I’d be able to pull off the ‘lame cult guy’ look. No offense.”

Daniel laughs, and he thinks about how he’s going to miss hearing Jasper’s jokes and his strange yet timeless lingo. He merely clears his throat, “Well, let’s get started, shall we?”

Jasper nods, and the two of them walk inside the church. Nobody else was in the building, as Daniel didn’t invite the large gathering that would usually watch an induction ceremony. He didn’t want to make Jasper feel nervous, or obligated to go through with anything he didn’t want to. But it looks like Jasper wants to keep going as he stands across from Jasper up on the stage.

“Ehm,” Daniel clears his throat around, almost nervously, as he looks at the gas mask he’s going to have to put on Jasper to cultify him. His fingers shake a bit as he holds out both of his hands to Jasper. “Please take my hands, as the ceremony will now begin.”

Jasper dutifully takes his hands, and Daniel’s aqua eyes are trained on him as he begins. “Jasper, I will be your cosmic guide, bringing you back into the arms of the all-powerful Zeemug. There are three steps to this ritual. You denounce all your earthly relationships and possessions, you drink the elixir, and you breathe the gas. Do you accept?”

“Yeah, sounds super fresh,” Jasper shrugs, and he doesn’t even look nervous! Why doesn’t he care that he’s doing this to himself? Daniel has done this ceremony thousands of times, and he’s never felt...like this before. Like what he’s doing is wrong. He keeps thinking about Jasper from last summer - the Jasper who, when he found out what Daniel had done, said he’d hate him forever.

“Okay.” Daniel sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Denouncing your earthly possessions and relationships is a big deal, you know. No more parents. No more 90’s music or pogs. No more of your precious _Davey_.”

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, as Jasper’s eyes only harden as he tips his chin up. “Fine with me, dude. Davey doesn’t need me, and I don’t need him. I denounce all that biz.”

Daniel rolls his eyes, pinching his temples. “If that’s what you want...then the next step is to drink the elixir.”

He holds out a goblet, and Jasper peeks inside as he takes it from him. He hesitates, and Daniel’s eyes brighten at the idea of Jasper backing out.

“This elixir is from the veins of Zeemug. By drinking it, he will now course through you,” Daniel says, watching and mentally cursing as Jasper shrugs and drinks it.

“Yikes, Danny. That stuff tastes nasty,” Jasper makes a face. Daniel merely glares at him before continuing.

“So,” Daniel takes the goblet back from him, joining their hands again. “The final step is the...gas, J.J. Um, I-I don’t know if—?”

“Lay it on me, man,” Jasper says, almost eagerly, and Daniel can’t help but feel his blood boil as he trudges over and gets the gas tank. His eyelashes flutter as he grabs the mask, and Jasper closes his eyes, ready for Daniel to put it on him. Daniel can barely watch as he puts it over Jasper’s face, leaning down to crank the nozzle—

“Wait,” Jasper says, right before Daniel turns it on. “If I denounced all relationships...then that means I just denounced ours too?”

The question throws Daniel for such a loop that it makes him feel like someone just put his brain in a blender. He swallows, quickly looking away from Jasper’s gaze, “Yes, I suppose so.”

“That kinda blows,” Jasper looks away too. “I guess I should tell you before you gas me up that...I’m um, kinda glad all this junk happened this summer with Davey and Mr. Campbell.”

Daniel blinks owlishly, “And why is that?”

“Because I got to hang out with the Old Danny,” Jasper smiles a bit. “The one that I was crazy about before he cultified me last year. I...missed you.”

Daniel feels his bottom lip wobble as if he’s going to cry, which is absolutely absurd because he’s never shed a tear in his life. He takes the mask off Jasper, finally breaking, “That’s exactly it. If I did this, I would miss you too much, J.J. Your personality is too wonderful to turn into nothingness. I’m sorry, but I know we’d both regret it and I can’t hurt you like that again, a-and—“

The next thing he knows, Jasper’s lips are on his. His eyes are the size of saucers as Jasper kisses him - but it’s not like the angry kiss that Jasper planted on David. It’s...full of feeling. It feels like it did last summer, which means Jasper really didn’t get over him all the way. Luckily, Daniel never got over it either.

Daniel kisses him back just as hungrily, fingers in Jasper’s hair as their tongues slide together, and he can feel Jasper’s legs wobbling as the guy can barely keep himself standing up.

“Danny?” Jasper breaks the kiss, breathing against his ear in a way that has a shiver running down Daniel’s spine. “Wanna go somewhere?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Daniel grins, and his heart pounds as Jasper takes his hand and leads him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a wild ride this fic is  
> it’s not as long as the usual chapters but next chap will be longer than usual


End file.
